Bound To Love By Blood
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru has a son, of pure blood. No mother. When the demon who is supposed to nurse his pup dies he goes looking for the miko! Everyone is shock, what is Kagome to do with a baby. Why is Sessshoamru watching her, will his pup bring them 2g? REWRITING! NOW!
1. A Child Of Pure Blood!

Rin held onto the small infant tight, She sat on the two headed dragon and cuddle with the small creature. Her Lord walking ahead of her. If she had been watching she would have seen her Lord look back ever so often. Sesshomaru was on high alert because that small creature in the little girls arms was none other than his fist born son. But this child was different, he was a pure product of his father, he had no mother only the womb of a woman sheltered him for 7 months. Lord Sesshomaru had no mate, nor did he need one, nor was any woman worthy of bearing him a son, so he created his son of his own blood. The woman who carried his son died at child birth, died for child who was not even hers, only his. She was to take care of the infant in till that time Sesshomaru thought the child could make it without the use of a woman.

But alas the blasted demon woman had died, leaving him with the child...

So now he was on a trail to find a woman to watch over his son, protect his son, care for his son in till the time he is able to stand strong next to it's father.

He was out to find the miko.

The group was once again sitting down eating ramen. They had another looooong day of shard searching, things were going good. Miroku stopped flirting with other women, his hand only found it's way to Sango's behind. Naraku and other demons had not been seen in days, which gave the group a break from fighting. Kagome had most of the jewel, beside what Naraku and Kouga had, and oh yeah, Kouga has not been around to claim Kagome as his woman! The only odd and unsettling thing that has happened is Kikyo joining them. She was quite most of the time, but Kagome could feel the thick air between Inuyasha and Kikyo, it was a little weird. They were all eating, all but Kikyo, who then cut her eyes to the forest, Inuyasha stood up and put his hand on his sword. Kagome could feel it to.

"Whats that" Inuyasha whispered, there was something else. Kagome stood up and placed her hand on Inuyasha's arm "Yeah I feel it to, what is it?"

"A child of pure blood, what a foolish demon" Kikyo said with her cold dead voice. They waited and sure enough Sesshomaru came into site, along with Jaken, Rin, Ah-Un and a bundle of something in the little girls arms. He came close to them and for the first time Inuyasha didn't make a remark or try to jump at him. Sesshomaru didn't looked at anyone but Kagome, but his eye's didn't stay to her for to long. He brushed his claw fingers into his hair, as if something had dared touch it.

"Miko"

Kagome's back got strait and she looked at him, not into his eye's thought, she just watched as he pulled his hair through his finger's "Uh, yes Sesshomaru"

"Your powers have grown have they not"

"Um, yeah why?"

"Yeah whats this about Sesshomaru" Inuyasha snapped,

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to his brother "Nothing that concerns you half breed"

"Rin" Sesshomaru called her name like he always did and the girl came forward holding something in her arms. Rin stopped next to Sesshomaru. "I shall intrust it to you miko" He said while watching Rin walked to Kagome.

Kagome looked around before walking up to Rin and kneeling down, Kagome slowly undid the blankets and gasp at the site before her, her hand covering her mouth. "A child made of pure blood, how foolish of you Lord Sesshomaru" Kikyo said with a look of pure sickness, her eye's on the baby.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing with a baby" Kagome asked taking the small baby in her arms and standing up, she looked at it, not knowing what to do, smile, be scared? "It is my son" Her eyes snapped to him and she stopped all movements "what!" Kagome said in a quick raspy whisper, eye's wide, looking dead at the cold demon Lord before her,

He met her eye's, and for the first time ever, they really looked at each other.


	2. What Of Pure Blood

"It is my son" Her eyes snapped to him and she stopped all movements

"what!" Kagome said in a quick raspy whisper...

Kagome looked at him, pure shock in her eyes. "Your, your son?" He didn't lie, but she still felt the need to ask again, just in case she heard that wrong.

She was not the only one in shock. Miroku heard kikyo's words as did Sango. they knew what she meant, well sort of. Kagome looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms, then it dawned on her what he said "You want me to take care of it?" She looked back at Sesshomaru.

"No way, nothing doing, we aint your babysitter Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru turned away from the group "I will come for him when he needs you no longer"

"Needs me?" Kagome whispered.

"Don't question the great lord Sesshomaru girl!" Jaken spit out.

"Jaken" Came the snap voice of his master "Leave her"

"Yes Mi Lord" The green toad imp ducked away from Kagome while answering his Lord,

Sesshomaru began to walk off, but Kagome ran up to him "Wait! what am I supposed to do with him!"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at her "You are woman, are you not?"

Kagome blushed "Well yeah"

"Then you should know what to do"

Kagome put one hand on her hip "Just because I am a girl don't mean I know what to do with a baby" She pointed out. Sesshomaru turned to her "So miko, you are not worthy of caring for my son?"

It was odd, the way he said it. She looked down the baby once again. The baby opened his, reveling his gold eyes to her. Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru noticed the look and knew she would bond with his son. "I am in-trusting him with you miko, you should be thankful"

Kagome had let the baby take her finger, she looked up at Sesshomaru "But, are you sure you want to leave him with me? What do you want me to do with him?"

"I am sure" He turned from her and began to walk away "What is it you human women call it?" He already knew, demons used the same words "Be his mother" and with that he was gone.

Kagome looked down again "His, mother?" She whispered. Kagome was pulled out the moment by a sniffing half-breed. Inuyasha was sniffing the baby. The baby wrinkled its nose and sneezed.

"Sit boy!" to the ground Inuyasha went "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Your aggravating him" Kagome snapped. Inuyash jumped up "Tell me your not really going to care for that thing!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at the small infant. Kagome ignored him and walked to the group. Sango was now peering at the new born as was Miroku "He is strong, even for his newborn size" Miroku pointed out.

"You most return him" Kikyo stated. "Thank you!" Inuyasha snapped, happy to hear someone agreed with him. Kagome looked up at her "Why?"

"He is of pure blood it is not wise to care for him"

"He's a baby" Kagome pointed out flat,

"Do you know what I mean by full blood, silly girl?"

"Umm" No she didn't know. Miroku looked away from the baby "Lady Kikyo, I know sort of what you mean, why not tell us more?" Everyone sat down. Kagome rocked the baby, and soon he fell back to sleep.

"Only powerful demons may do such a thing, though most would not" Kikyo started, she looked up to the now growing dark sky.

"Why is that?" Sango asked. Kikyo looked to her "Only males can do it and just like now, those males are left with the child. Most would not in trust anyone to watch after such a demon and the males are too proud to take care of a new born" She looked away "Another reason, the child will be in danger in it's infant state and even into childhood" Kikyo looked at Kagome.

"They will want to kill him" Kikyo stated cold, her hard glare set on Kagome.

Kagome held tight to the baby "Kill a baby?"

Kikyo gave her a hard look "Not just a baby, a full blood, once a full blood is grown he is very VERY powerful and most of the time evil is their soul"

"Other demons will want to kill him Kagome, because of his great power he will one day have" Miroku pointed out. Kikyo looked away again "I am surprised Inuyasha, that your brother would do such a thing, another reason demons do not make full bloods. Sesshomaru's son will surpass him in power, and just like Sesshomaru he will want to defeat his father"

Once again she looked at Kagome "Don't be a fool girl, return the infant to it's father" she looked away again.

Silence filled the air, Kagome was a bit sad, this child had no say at all, he was just a baby. Kagome looked at him long and hard and thought long and hard. Souls, it's soul, people souls are built as they live and learn. Sesshomaru would teach him to be strong, wise, cold and uncaring, but if she, if she were to be his mother she could teach him of the earth, love, healing, compassion, his soul would be what the child sees and learns, for the eyes are the window to the soul.

Kagome looked up "I'm keeping him"


	3. How To Birth A Full Blood Son

he night went on, Kikyo kept to herself and Inuyasha pouted in a tree. Kagome sat with the baby, he would wake up look at her and fall back asleep. One thing she noticed about the child, is he made no noise.

Kagome laid down with the baby close to her, she sat with her head in her hand and her elbow keeping her up. Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep along with shippo and kirara. Kagome was thinking to herself when Kikyo's voice grabbed her.

"Do you want to know how he did it?"

"Uh, did what?" She asked looking at Kikyo,

Kikyo looked at her "How he made his son" Eye's dead and cold as ever.

Kagome blinked her eyes and then looked down at the child. Kikyo didn't wait for an answer "A demon of great power can take his seed and mix it with his blood, he then calls forth his deepest power and mixes it with his seed and blood"

It was very strange but Kagome found herself wanting to hear more. "Thus the child begins to grow inside a barrier made of its fathers power"

"Wow" Kagome whispered, Kikyo cut her eyes away from Kagome "I know not how Sesshomaru did it, If he used a womb of a demon woman strong enough to take on his seed and powerful barrier or if he left the child grown within the barrier with no womb"

"There is two ways he could have done it?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed"

"Wow" Kagome found herself wondering if he had used a woman's womb and if he had, who's, and if so what happened to the female, why was the baby not with her? Kagome then hoped he would come to them soon to check on his son so that she could ask him such questions. Kagome bit her lips, laid down and fell asleep, Sesshomaru's son in her arms.

Inuyasha woke them all up,

"Come on we have things to do today" He said gruff, but not in a yanking hurry.

"Wait Inuyasha I need to change the baby" Kagome called to him sitting up,

Inuyasha growled, oh how he hated this. Miroku and Sango watched as Kagome opened the blanket, which was wet "AH!" Kagome called out "What is it Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"He's naked!" Her eye's wide, as if she had never seen a naked baby before,

"Of course he's naked! he's a baby!" Inuyasha huffed "Whats a baby need clothes for?"

Kagome blinked at him 'He's got to be kidding, right?'

"Here Kagome"

Kagome looked up to see Sango holding out a piece of black cloth "You could make him a diaper"

"Oh yeah...great idea" Kagome smiled at her friend, taking the cloth from her hands,

"I can not believe you women!" Inuyasha said pacing.

Kagome made the baby a diaper, the whole time the small infant watched her, no noise coming from him. "There you go all clean!" Kagome held the baby up. To her it looked like he cocked his head to the side, and he was giving her an odd look. She brought him close to her, which he then rubbed his face into her shoulder "Guess you don't like being held out"

"Kagome quit talking to it, it's not gunna talk back!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sit Inuyasha" to the ground the poor dog went.

Kagome pulled out and green blanket and covered the child. "I wonder what I should feed him?"

"WHAT? wait aint got time to feed him!" Inuyasha yelled pulling himself off the ground,

"Inuyasha" Kagome warned.

"Perhaps he does not eat, he is a demon after all" Miroku pointed out.

Kagome looked at him, tho he was a demon she didn't feel right not feeding "I still think I should try to feed him"

"What will you feed him then?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome thought for a moment,she knew when demons did eat, they liked to eat raw stuff, then an idea came to her. "I need to go home"

"WHAT NO WAY!" That was the last straw for Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha it's just for an hour!" Kagome begged,

"LOOK-

"Inuyasha I'm going!" Hand on hip, which meant, she was getting her way and there was nothing, no one, could do about it.

"Let her go Inuyasha, me and you shall go ahead, the rest can join us later" Kikyo stated, she wished to be away from them away.

Kagome didn't like the sound of that, but said nothing. "Fine, come on" with that Inuyasha and Kikyo left. "Very well Lady Kagome we shall follow you to the well" Miroku said, staff in hand, digging it into the group to help him stand.

"Thanks you guys"


	4. Taking Care Of His Child

Miroku and Sango joined Kagome in her walk to the well. Once there Kagome turned around and held the baby out "Here"

"Uh Kagome- Sango started.

"I shall take the infant" Miroku said, sticking his staff under his arm and reaching for the child. Kagome smiled and handed the baby over. "Thanks, I wont be gone long just need to grab few things"

"No rush Lady Kagome, we shall be fine" Miroku said happily. Kagome smiled and jumped in her well. She knew she was not going to bring the baby with her. One, she didn't know if she could, two, she didn't want Sesshomaru to show up and wonder where her and his son was and three, she knew that the sounds and smells would bother the child.

Kagome was on a mission to find food, diapers and clothing for the newborn. Kagome ran inside, went to her room, opened her jewelry box and grabbed some hidden money. She ran back down the stairs saying "Hi" and "Bye" to her mom as she left the house. Her mom was very used to her coming and going and simply smiled.

Once at the baby store Kagome looked around. She wanted to get diapers and decided to stick with cloth. Kagome didn't bring to many things from the future to the past. She grabbed some plain cloth diapers and some organic wipes and a bottle that she made note not to leave behind. On her way out she noticed a sling, odd enough people in the past used these as well. The ones from the future were well made and made a bit different, but not that big of a difference, so she grabbed a plain one and left.

Kagome then went to the store. One thing she knew, she was not getting formula! It stunk and she knew if she could smell it, so could the baby. She didn't think he would drink plain milk so she had to think of something else, then it hit her! Organic! She looked for organic milk in the box, not cold. She grabbed a few and ran back home. She hoped he would drink it.

Miroku held the child "Well hello there" Miroku said to him, that baby just looked at him and blinked. When Sango walked over the baby looked at her "Is it odd, that he does not smile or make noise?"

"I can't imagine to many demons smiling" Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah, guess your right"

"But it is odd the he makes no, noise" Miroku then said.

The whole time Sango and Miroku talked the baby would look back and forth at them. Soon the baby looked away from them and at the well, as soon as he did Kagome came out.

"Ah your back" Miroku said walking to her.

"Yep" She said with a huff, throwing her bag over, full of baby stuff, of all things.

"Get everything you need?" Sango asked.

"I think so"

"It's very odd Lady Kagome, the child must have known your were coming, as he looked at the well right before you showed" Miroku stated, handing the infant back to her. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes" Miroku answered while grabbing his staff. Kagome looked at the baby "Did you know I was coming?" His response was to rub his face on her chest. Kagome smiled "Shall we catch up with Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stopped his running when he heard Kagomes voice. Kirara landed with everyone on her back. Inuyasha looked at her "Still got the brat I see"

"Inuyasha!" She snapped.

"Your mean Inuyasha" Shippo stated.

"Whatever" He snapped.

"We should continue" Came the cold voice of Kikyo. Kagome looked at her "Right"

It was odd having her with them but since they were after the last 3 shards, she was needed. She had not asked to join, more like told them. Inuyasha did not complain. Miroku didn't know if it was wise, Sango was worried and Kagome just bit her lip. Now here they all were, plus one demon baby. "Let's go" Inuyasha said and they went on with their search.

That night Kagome changed the infant with a cloth diaper and put him in a blanket. She then grabbed the organic milk and a bottle. "Whats that?" Shippo asked coming near her. The baby looked at him and made shippo step back. "It's a bottle"

"Is that milk you are feeding him Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well yes its organic milk"

Everyone looked at each other but decided not to ask. Kagome placed the milk in the bottle and placed it in the infant's mouth. At first the baby pulled away, but then when Kagome place it in his mouth again he began to drink. "I wonder how old he is?" Kagome asked out loud. Inuyasha came near her and sniffed "Inuyasha!"

"You wanna know how old he is or not?"

'"Oh"

Inuyasha sniffed and backed away "Id say about a month"

"Oh" Kagome looked back down at the infant 'I wonder if you have a name?'


	5. To Name His Son

They had been traveling once again all day. Kagome didn't notice but she had been humming most of the day,no one seemed to mind tho, in fact they all enjoyed it. They were ready to set up camp, the sun was starting to set and like most night's Kikyo went on her own to think. "Well now are you ready for a bath?"

The baby looked up at her with bright eyes, seemed he liked the idea. "Ok then" She said with a smile.

Inuyasha just huffed and watched Kagome walk away. They tried to camp near a spring when ever they could.

Kagome had long since stopped bathing naked, it was not working for her. She undressed laying the baby on the ground, he watched as she did. She then undressed him, taking note of his 'again' wet diaper. Kagome pulled a long white sheer light robe over her and grabbed the baby. The robe remained untied. Kagome walked slowly in the water thankfully it was warm. The baby hung onto her, his legs kicking lightly as they met water. "There now" She said reassuring him that she would not drop him.

Inuyasha and Miroku were starting a fire and preparing something to eat when they both stop. They felt it come close, oh how Inuyasha loathed this, but he didn't reach for his sword for he knew what his brother was here for.

"Where is the miko and my son?" He asked as he came into view.

"Bathing" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm sure she will not be long" Miroku added. Sesshomaru said nothing and looked up to the sky, it was getting dark and the stars were showing.

Kagome bounced him up in down in the water, she noticed that once he was not afraid he liked the water, moving his hands all around it. Kagome held him up high and dunked herself under water to get her hair wet. When she came up the baby was giving her an odd look. Kagome giggled.

"I shall retrieve my son" Sesshomaru stated as he began to walk to the spring.

"Oh no you don't Sesshomaru-

Miroku grabbed Inuyahsa's arm, Sesshomaru was not paying him any mind. "What you stop me for?"

"Come now Inuyasha your brother peeping on Kagome, not likely, not that she is not a site to behold-

"Monk" Both Sango and Inuyasha warned.

"You look like you father when you tilt you head and raise that eyebrow" Kagome said to him. Her smile soften, it was strange calling Sesshomarua father more strange that she knew his looks or was even talking of him. "You need a name" She said holding him close "I think Sesshoromaru fits you"

"So you name my son" Kagome gasp and turned around fast, closing her robe around the baby and herself. Sesshomaru was standing feet from her and looked down at the two. His son met his eyes with a hard look. "Sesshomaru"

He was looking at his son "The name shall stay"

Kagome then looked down, 'so, he likes the name'

Kagome then looked back up at him "Do you want to hold him?"

It was odd, she could not see it in her head, him holding his own son. "No miko, I need not"

Sesshomaru watched as his son wiped his face on Kagome and then yawn, he was tired. "He is tired"

Kagome looked down and noticed him falling asleep "Sesshomaru"

"What miko"

"Hold him"

Their eyes met, Kagome came forward and held out his son, her robe parting slightly, not enough to show anything off but enough to tease. "I need not"

"No, but I need you to"

He waited a moment before taking his son in him arms *yes he has both*

Kagome got out of the water, her white robe sticking to her, she turned her back to him, tho it did no good, he could still see her almost naked body "Miko"

"hu?"

"It is not wise to wash as you do"

Kagome was now behind a rock changing "What do you mean?"

She came back out dressed in sleep pants and black tank top. She walked up to him and held out her arms. Sesshomaru then placed his son back into her arms. She began to change him as his father watched. "Never mind miko, it is late return to your group"

"Your leaving?"

He turned and began to walk away "Yes miko" He stopped "Let is name be known" and with that he was gone.


	6. Let It Be Known

Kagome walked back into camp and the fist thing Inuyasha did was jump and point his finger "YOU STILL GOT THAT THING!"

"Inuyasha SIT!"

To the ground he went. "He is not a thing, he is a baby" Kagome sat down and laid him on her sleeping bag that Sango had laid out. As soon as she laid him down he opened his eyes. Inuyasha got up from the ground and gritted his teeth and said "You still have HIM"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at the baby "Don't listen to uncle Inuyasha Sesshoromaru, go back to sleep" Sesshoromaru did just that. "YOU NAMED HIM! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Inuyasha yelled, he could not believe it. Before Kagome could answer Kikyo came back into camp from her walk "Foolish girl, do you think he will let you keep that name" She said as she stopped, cold eye's set on Kagome.

"Why not?" She asked, but yet she already knew that he would, for he told her so. Sango then came to speak "Well Kagome, first Born's are almost always named by their father, but in demon cases all kids are named by their father" Kagome blinked a few time's and then said "Well he said I could keep the name!" She stuck her nose in the air, we it her or was she just a little to proud of the fact that he left her name the baby?

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled falling over anime style. Kikyo's eye's had grown large tho she said nothing. "Perhaps Inuyasha, your brother had not thought about naming him" Miroku spoke while poking the fire. "He said to let it be known" Kagome informed them.

"How odd" Sango said, it was uncommon.

"I wanna know why that bastard didn't take him with him!" Inuyasha huffed, arm's crossed as norm for when he is pouting or angry.

"Perhaps he was just coming to check on the child Inuyasha" Miroku pointed out "I'm sure you brother will not want to take him in till he is at least able to walk" The monk added as he closed his eye's

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

and with that you could see birds flying off, fearful of the yell.

"Well yeah Inuyasha, I mean really, could you really see your brother walking around with a baby?" Kagome added, watching the said birds fly away.

Sesshomaru found his way back to Jaken and Rin.

"Mi Lord you have returned!"The imp jumped up,

"Yes Jaken"

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said happy as she ran to him "You did not bring him back my Lord?"

"No Rin" Was all he said as he walked past her "Is it not time for him to return?" She asked "No" Sesshomaru stated.

"My Lord?" She asked again, playing with the dirt with her foot,

"Rin, leave Lord Sesshomaru alone you brat!" Jaken yelled,

"I just wanted to ask if he thought of name for him!" Rin yelled back at Jaken.

"Sesshoromaru" He said, stopping them both in their yelling "Wow, that's a great name!" Rin said clapping her hands together "Of course it is you silly girl! Lord Sesshomaru would only pick the best name for his son!"

"It was the miko, who named him" Sesshomaru said and began to walk off. Jaken fell over face first, not believing his ears! Not only had his Lord in trusted the human with his child but she let him name him to!

"Come master Jaken or you will be left behind!" The little girl called as she skipped after her Lord.

"What? HEY WAIT FOR ME! YOU HUMBLE SERVANT COMES!" Jaken did his best to 'run' it was more like a fast wabble.

So the baby woke with no name, but fell asleep with one given by none other than a human miko.


	7. Protecting His Son

Sango and Kagome had taking a real liking to having a baby around. Inuyasha still hated it. They were sitting and Kagome and Sango were trying to make the baby laugh, but instead he just looked at them like they were crazy "Will you two stop that, your gunna make him stupid" Inuyasha snapped "Aww Inuyasha are you worried about him?" Kagome picked,

"No" He snapped.

Miroku sat beside Inuyasha with a big smile, he like seeing sango with a baby, made him daydream. "You know dear Sango, this would be a prefect time to make a baby!"

*SMACK*

Miroku rubbed his face, ah love.

Once again they traveled, the baby curled up in his sling on Kagome. "This heat is crazy" Inuyasha had to admit "Indeed" Miroku added,

"Should we stop?" Sango asked.

"Let's find a river first" Miroku stated, it would be nice to cool off. They came to a river but before they could take a drink demon's popped out. The demon's were about to ask for shards, but then they smelt it. Turning into their human forms they stepped up. Miroku and Inuyasha standing in front of the women, Kagome behind Sango. She held on tight to the baby. He woke up and looked up at her "Shh" she told him.

"A pure blood" The leader in black and gold stated. He had long black hair and red markings "Is this you're doing half breed" But before Inuyasha could answer the demon spoke again "No, your too weak"

"Move so that I may see the child"

"Why should we" Inuyasha asked, pressing his sword forward a bit. The demon was quick and knocked Inuyasha a many feet away.

"Inuyasha!" They all called. Miroku turned to look at the demon and began to undo his beads "That wont work monk, my poison would surly kill you"

"Miroku" Sango whispered "We just want to see the child and then we will leave you alone"

"I'm afraid we can't do that" Miroku said stern . Again the demon was quick in knocked Miroku down.

"Are you next slayer?" He asked in a husky voice "Sango no! move" Kagome pushed her aside. "A human girl, holding a pure blood"

"Yeah, what of it!" She snapped.

"Who does he belong to girl, speak quick" Kagome looked down at the child who was giving her a hard look "He is my son" She stated.

"Impossible!" The man held up his arm to strike her but his hand never made it. Kagome looked to find Sesshomaru standing in front of her. "Do you dare strike her" Sesshomaru asked, his cold voice chilling them all.

"You, you are the father" The demon said taking his had away from him. "Foolish girl, how do you think you are i'ts mother" The demon said looking at her. Sesshomaru blocked his view "Because I make it so, now be gone" With those words Sesshomaru slashed at the demon, killing him. His followers ran. Sesshomaru turned to her "Are you harmed?"

"No"

"My son?"

"No, he is fine"

Sesshoamru walked away, leaving her to deal with her friends.

Sango was shocked but glad Sesshomaru saved them. The guy's woke and they were told of what happened "You know he only did that because of his son" Inuyasha snapped, afraid that Kagome thought his brother a hero .

"Yeah I know that" Kagome snapped, wondering why he even said that.

Sesshomaru kept his distance, but would always stay near, just in case his son, or the woman who cared for him needed him. But it was odd, if it had been another woman he would have killed her for not protecting his son, but for some reason the thought never crossed his mind, perhaps it was because he knew she was not totally able to take care of herself when he in trusted his son to her. Whatever it was it did not matter, Sesshomaru would stay close to her and his son, in till it was time to take his son with him.


	8. Take Your Son

Kagome grabbed Sesshoromaru for the 10th time. They were sitting down to lunch, but all Sesshoromaru wanted to do was crawl. Since he had learned, with the help of Shippo, that's all he wanted to do. "Sesshoromaru sit still"

BAM

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled jumping up. Kagome covered her mouth with her hands "Sorry Inuyasha!"

"You know!" Inuyasha huffed, with a baby around it was hard not to say the word SIT. Inuyasha glared at Sesshoromaru "What are you looking at kid" Inuyasha snapped before turning around and walked off. "I said I was sorry!" Kagome called after him. Ever since she started taking care of Sesshomaru's child Inuyasha seemed more distant, as if he was not already distant enough.

Speaking of Sesshomaru, it had been a few months since they had even seen him. But with the upcoming battle with Naraku near, Kagome figured that they would see him soon.

It was hot, so hot that they could hear the grass crunch under their feet, so hot that they could smell the dirt. "Inuyasha, I think now would be a good time to stop" Miroku said stopping. Kagome switched Sesshoromaru to her other hip "Please Inuyasha" Kagome begged.

"You guys are pathetic fine, but let's reach the river first"

Once they were at the river Kagome striped down to her bathing suit and picked Sesshoromaru up "Sango you want to join us?"

Sango blushed, she had only worn what Kagome called a bathing suit once, and she felt half-naked. "No, no thank you, I think I will just drink some water"

"Inuyasha would you mind?" Miroku asked while holding out the watering can "Fine whatever" Inuyasha snatched the can and walked with Kagome. Kagome wasted no time in getting into the cool water. Inuyasha just shook his head and began to fill the water can. Kagome raised Sesshoromaru up and down in the water. "I don't know why you wanna get all attached to him"

Kagome stopped "What?"

"Sesshomaru's just going to take him from you, so I don't know why you are getting all attached to him" Kagome looked at the baby in her hands. "Plus Kagome, that thing is going to grow up just like Sesshomaru, he is not going to care about you"

Kagome was beginning to feel bad. She was attached, and she dare even say that she had fallen in love with her 'son'. Inuyasha finished filling the can and stood up "Psh and if you think he is going to let you come around and see that kid, you got another thing coming" As soon as Inuyasha's head turned he found a hand around his neck. " I tire of hearing you talk half breed"

Sesshomaru tossed him to the direction of camp. "Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered. He turned to her "Miko"

Kagome held the baby close, she was not ready for Sesshomaru to take him. "Fear not miko, I am not here for the child"

"Oh" Then it hit Kagome that Sesshomaru didn't know his son could now crawl. Kagome walked through the water up to the bank, where she sat Sesshoromaru down. He looked up to the man towering over him. Kagome got out and was drying off with a towel both Sesshomaru and his son eyed her before turning back to each other. Sesshoromaru then left his father, crawling to Kagome. Kagome had the towel off her head when she felt a tiny hand. Kagome looked down "Sesshoromaru?"

Kagome picked him up and looked at his father "Sesshomaru?"

"Naraku is near miko"

"Yes, I know"

"What are your plans"

It was odd, him asking her about her 'plans'

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru eyed his son in her arms. "I have to fight Sesshomaru" Kagome said in a matter of fact tone,

"And what miko, will you do with my son?"

"I..I will protect him"

"Would you bring your own child into battle miko"

Kagomes face fell, could it be that Inuyasha was right. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and held the child out "What is it" Sesshomaru asked.

"Take him"

"No"

Tears wanted to spill out, but she was not going to cry. "My own child, Inuyasha is right" Kagome whispered and then sat Sesshoromaru down in front of his father and then walked away. She didn't want to, it hurt, but she felt if she didn't do it now it would just hurt worst later.

Sesshomaru looked down at his son, he was giving him a look. Sesshomaru picked his son up and looked over him "Soon my son" Sesshomaru looked away "I shall return you to the miko"

Kagome had ran back to her group, grabbed her bag and demanded they leave. Inuyasha was more than happy to move on. They had all noticed that the baby was not with her and Inuyasha felt slightly bad about what he had said to her.

They were walking once again in the heat, Kagome behind everyone with her head hung low. Inuyasha stopped as did everyone else "What is it Inuyasha" Kagome asked with, well no voice to her voice. Inuyasha growled "Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru came into view "I have no business with you half breed"

"Yeah and we aint got no business with you Sesshomaru come on guys" Inuyasha began to walk away and to Sesshomaru surprise everyone began to follow, even Kagome. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm as she began to walk by. Kagome took in air, it was one of the first times he had ever touched her. "Miko"

"Let go of me Sesshomaru" She said fast, almost unable to say it at all. Sesshomaru let her go at once and looked down at her before holding the child out to her. Inuyasha and everyone had stopped and were now watching "What" Kagome asked.

"Take him"

Kagome looked at the infant for a moment "Take your son miko"

Kagome's heart skip a beat and her eyes met his. Sesshomaru felt it when her heart jumped and for some reason it affected him. Kagome slowly reach out and took the baby from him. "I shall return miko"

"K"

With that he was gone once again. Kagome smiled and looked down, down at her son. "Come on day dreamer let's go" Inuyasha snapped, he knew, his brother had said it to her, for her sake, maybe his brother did have a small heart in his chest after all, a very small jelly bean heart.

Kagome snapped out of it and began to fallow her friends "Hey what is that supposed to mean" She asked after it hit her that Inuyasha called her a name..

Sesshomaru heard her yell as he walked away "It means get your head out of the clouds!" He then heard his bother yell back

"My heads are not in the clouds!"

"Yeah I saw the way you were looking at him!"

"Inuyasha" Kagome warned "Yeah and your heart skip a beat there, don't tell me your falling for my brother" Sesshomaru counted to 3 in his head and like clock work "SIT"


	9. A Beief Encounter With A Wolf Demon

They had found two more shards! Inuyasha had told Kagome to stay back, that he did not feel like dealing with his brother. If Kagome had come into some trouble, no doubt Sesshomaru would come. But Kagome refused. She placed her 'son' on her back, grabbed her bow and fought. Sesshomaru's words rang out in her head 'Would you take your own child into battle'

Now that she thought about it, she could not say that she would.

They were now headed back to Inuyasha's forest for some much needed rest. Kagome kicked some rocks as they walked along. Once again everyone stopped, and Kagome lifted her head. She heard Inuyasha growl and her first thought? Sesshomaru. But then she felt it, two shards, and they were coming fast "Kouga" She whispered,

"Yeah, I hope your ready for this" Inuyasha spit out. He knew this was not going to be fun. Kouga went right past Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Poor Shippo fell over as the wolf demon went flying past. "Well hello there" Kouga said taking Kagome's hands.

"Hi there Kouga"

"I came to see if you ready to come with me" Kouga asked with a smile.

"NO she's not!" Inuyasha spat out. Kouga turned to him "I'm not asking you half breed!"

"Uh Kouga, you know I cant"

"Why not, I can find Shards just as good as the half breed" Kouga said with a smile, knowing that would piss Inuyasha off.

By this time Miroku was holding Inuyasha back. "Kouga" Kagome said with a blush. Kouga stood next to Kagome and put his hand around her shoulder "Come on, tell me monk, does she not look good standing next to me?"

Miroku didn't get a chance to say anything before Kouga yelped. Kouga was holding his arm and it was bleeding. "What the hell Kagome!" He snapped. Inuyasha was now laughing his ass off. "It wasn't me Kouga" Kagome told him as she took the baby from her back. Kouga's eyes went wide "What the hell is that!" Kouga yelled as he pointed out to the child "It's a baby Kouga" Kagome said flat.

"I can see that" Before Kagome could speak again Kouga was sniffing the baby, Kagome yanked him away. "You knocked Kagome up!" Kouga accused of Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed, but Inuyasha quickly put Kouga in his place "Ain't my kid" He said as he turned his back to the group. "Not, your, kid" Kouga said more talking to himself than anything.

Kouga's tail had slumped over. Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands again "Who is it? who is the kids father! I will make him pay for what he did to you!" Kagome again blushed, Kouga had this all wrong.

"He is my son"

Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru leaning against a tree, arms crossed. Kouga slowly let Kagome's hands go "Your kid, YOUR KID!"

Kouga could not believe his wolf ears "How, when, what, but-

"Be not a fool wolf, the child is not of mine and the miko's making"

Kouga looked back at the kid and sniffed the air "A pure blood" He said in shock,

"Indeed" Sesshomaru said. "Kagome, do you know what you are doing" Kouga asked looking at her "Yes Kouga, I do" Kouga came close to Kagome, he wanted to grabbed her hands again "Wolf"

Kouga turned to look at Sesshomaru "Does you arm not bleed enough as it is?"

Kouga looked down at his arms "It's just a scratch" Kouga said, not getting what Sesshomaru was saying "Very well, proceed"

Kagome knew though and backed up when Kouga got near her "Kagome?"

"Touch her again Wolf" Sesshomaru was teasing him and Kagome new it. "Kouga no, if you do Sesshoromaru might hurt you again"

Kouga looked down at the kids "Protective hu kid?"

The baby cocked his head to the side "That's good, do me a favor kid and protect Kagome, we both know the half breed over there cant" Kouga winked at the baby and before Inuyasha could react Kouga hed sped off "Seeya Kagome!"

"Bye, Kouga" She said with a quite smile,

"Hey Sesshomaru" Kagome started but when she looked to were he was, he was gone.

"Stupid wolf" Inuyasha said as he looked over at the baby "What?" Kagome asked raising a eyebrow at him.

"Don't you dare side with that wolf kid" He said as he turned and walked off. Kagome looked down at the baby, in the last 5 minutes two grown men had talked to him as if he could talk back and understand them. "Come on Kagome!" Shippo cried, jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah, coming"

and off into the sunset they went.


	10. A Missing Son

AN: THIS STORE HAS BEEN COMPLETED, I TOOK THE CHAPTER DOWN bc they need to be revamped BAD (re-written)

I am posting them back up as I edit them, over the years my writing style changed and got better, this is for my beloved readers

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered,

"Yeah, what"

"Do you realize that both you and Kouga talked to Sesshoromaru as if he could understand yall"

"Yeah stupid, that's because he can"

Kagome's eyes went wide and then looked to the sleeping child. "Inuyasha, why did you tell him not to side with Kouga?"

"Because that brat was getting smug with Kouga"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha "What? how do you know that"

"He is a demon Kagome, he has an aura"

"Then why can't I feel it?"

""I duno, you should as much as you hold that kid" Inuyasha said as he stood and jumped into a tree. Kagome sighed, she figured she would ask Sesshomaru about it the next time she saw him.

Kagome woke, the sun had not yet come up and even though the fire was out, smoke came from it. Kagome sat up and yawned and then looked down. Sesshoromaru was missing. Kagome removed the covers from her body and jumped "Inuyasha!" She yelled,

"What Kagome!" He said with a hurry as he came running into camp. Sango and Miroku woke up and rubbed their eyes. "Kagome?" They both said in Union. "The baby! the baby is missing!" She stated while looking around,

"What" Sango said while Miroku helped her up. "Inuyasha were is the baby!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Why you asking me!"

"Cause you were on watch last night" Sango pointed out. "Yeah I watch for Naraku and other bad guys, not baby demon!"

"SIT BOY" Kagome screamed "SIT SIT SIT" Then she ran off. "Come on Sango we better help" Miroku offered, leaving Inuyasha to help himself out of the whole Kagome had made for him, Miroku and Sango stepped over Inuyasha.

"Sesshoromaru!" Kagome called, but she didn't know why, it was not like he was going to yell back. She just hoped that he would crawl back to her. Kagome began to cry. Sango and Miroku caught up to her "It will be ok Kagome we will find him" Sango tried her best. "Oh Sango, what if he is hurt! Sesshomaru is going to kill me!"

"Maybe we should split up" Miroku said coming closer to the girls. "Good idea" Sango agreed. They went their separate ways in hopes to find the child before either he got hurt, or Sesshomaru showed up. Kagome stood and closed her eyes and tried to feel for an aura.

"He is hiding his aura from you"

Kagome's eyes snapped open "Sesshomaru" she whispered in fear. It was the first time she had ever really feared him. She turned slowly to see him standing there, but he was not looking at her.

"Sesshomaru I'm-

"Send him a warning"

"What?"

"You are miko are you not"

"Yeah"

"Spread out you aura, call him"

"Ok" Kagome closed her eyes "Open your eyes miko" So she opened her eyes and flared her aura out. With it she sent a bit of sadness, worry and anger. They stood and waited. "Sesshomaru what if something happened to him"

But he said nothing. "Inuyasha said he was hiding his aura from me, why?"

"Not just to you miko, he is hiding from everyone"

Then it hit her, the baby was protecting himself. "But Inuyasha said he could read his aura"

"When and where he chooses to show his aura miko, is up to him"

Kagome bit her lip "Sesshomaru" she felt him, his aura. "Come miko"

Kagome followed Sesshomaru deeper into the woods, Kagome passed Sesshomaru when she saw the baby. She picked him up and hugged him. Sesshoromaru rubbed his face into her neck. Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru when she felt his anger. He was letting his son know he was angry. "Come miko"

Kagome was shocked that he had not said anything to her about letting his son get away from her, she was kinda shocked that she was still alive. Sesshomaru and Kagome came back into camp to find Miroku and Sango pacing back and forth and Inuyasha with his arms crossed. "Inuyasha" Sesshomaru snapped with his deep tone voice. "Lady Kagome, you found him" Miroku said as he and Sango came to check on the baby. In a flash Sesshomaru had Inuyasha by the neck "Half breed"

"Let go, what are you pissed at me for" Inuyasha snapped, trying to get away from Sesshomaru.

"You were on watch, were you not half breed"

"I'm not a baby sitter!" He spit out. Sesshomaru tossed him clear across the filed and walked back up to Kagome. He grabbed her arm and began to walk away "Sesshomaru?"

"The half breed can no longer protect you or my son"

"And you are Sesshomaru! your gunna protect Kagome, .A HUMAN" Inuyasha snapped.

"Perhaps you can join us Lord Sesshomaru" Miroku cut in. Sesshomaru looked to the monk and then let Kagome go.

"Very well"

"WHAT NO WAY" Inuyasha snapped "It is that half breed or the miko comes with me"

"Fine, whatever, it's not like you have not been following us anyway" Inuyasha said and he walked away.


	11. A Unknown Male Scent

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had managed not speak to each other in 3 days, so it was somewhat quite. At this time Inuyasha was now gone into the forest, pouting they were all sure. Sesshomaru sat against a tree and Miroku was making a small fire. Kagome and Sango sat across from each other and Kagome was holding the baby by the fingers, they were trying to teach him to walk. After a few failed tries Kagome was beginning to think he was not ready.

"Change his direction"

Kagome and Sango looked to Sesshomaru who sat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Hu?" Kagome didn't understand "Give the child to the slayer" He spoke not caring to look at her.

"Oh I think I get it" Sango spoke taking the baby from Kagome. Sango stood him back up and held his fingers, she helped him take a few steps and then let go, and he stepped the few steps that were left to Kagome. "Did you see, he did it!" Kagome said excited as she hugged the baby. When Sango looked over at Sesshomaru he was now watching Kagome as she held up his son.

He paid no attention to the slayer as she looked at him, his eyes were on Kagome and his son, it would seem that his son had taken liking to Kagome, and he wondered just how protective his son would be of her, and he would soon find out.

* * *

"Hey brat where do you think you are going!" They all woke to the sound of Inuyasha yelling. Kagome sat up quick and the first thing she noticed was that Sesshoromaru was not beside her. Kagome then looked at Inuyasha, there he was holding Sesshoromaru by the collar and Sesshoromaru was giving Inuyasha a nasty mean look. "Inuyasha put him down now!" Kagome yelled standing. "He was trying to make off!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Put him down now!" Kagome yelled again, "Not till I figure out why he was going in your book bag" Not only had the baby been trying to sneak off but he had gotten into Kagome's book bag. Miroku and Sango were socked, where was Sesshomaru?

"Release him half breed" They all turned to see Sesshomaru standing by a tree, he had returned. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "Your brat was trying to make off again"

"Inuyasha, put, him, down!" Kagome snapped again, stopping her foot on the ground. "Fine" He snapped placing the kid on the ground. Sesshoromaru looked up at Inuyasha and was still giving him a nasty look. "Stop looking at me like that brat! I know you were up to something!"

"INUYASHA SIT!"

The baby smirked as his uncle went flying to the ground. Kagome came up to Sesshoromaru, and he looked up at her. She was giving Inuyasha a mean look, but then she moved her look to him. Her hands were on her hips "Sesshoromaru" She said bending over and picking him up "You know you should not go off on your own"

He cocked his head to the side, his bangs moving to the side showing off his father's moon.

"He was following me"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, he was walking up to her. Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at his son "What have you taken" He asked his son. Sesshoromaru gave his father a hard look. "What are you talking about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha jumped from the ground "I told you the brat took something from you book bag wench!"

"Half breed" Sesshomaru warned,

"SIT" Kagome yelled "Stop calling him a brat" She then turned to Sesshomaru "And you, stop calling him half breed, I don't want Sesshoromaru speaking like that"

Who did the miko think she was talking to? Did she forget that this was his son? "Hn" was all he said though, he then turned back to his son "What have you taken" He asked again placing his clawed hand out. The baby slowly lifted his hand and placed a white cloth in his father's hand. Kagome gasp and Sesshomaru looked at her "Is this yours miko?"

Kagome took the cloth from Sesshomaru "Its my grandfathers handkerchief"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his son "Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, but why would he want her grandfather Handkerchief" Miroku asked. "Scent" was all he said turning away, handkerchief in hand.

"What do you mean scent?" Kagome asked turning to Sesshomaru "It was the scent of another male, one which he did not know"

They all looked at him confused "What is that supposed to mean" Inuyasha snapped now standing. "I do believe he was trying to figure out who's scent it belong to" Miroku pointed out "Am I right?"

"Hn, the monk is right"

"And what does that mean" Kagome asked, looking back at Miroku,

"It means he is protective of you Kagome" Sango spoke coming up to Kagome "It was a new scent of a male, one he did not know" Sango repeated.

"Is that normal?" Kagome asked looking at the baby in her arms.

No, it was not normal, not to Sesshomaru. "hmm, normal for a male who wishes to court a female" Miroku pointed out. Everyone snapped their heads to him "WHAT!" Inuyasha snapped "Get that kid away from Kagome Sesshomaru!" He added pointing to the baby.

Miroku waved his hands back and forth "I don't think that is the case here"

"Hn, the monk is correct" Sesshomaru spoke, he knew what his son was doing, though he was not about to tell them. It would seem his son was going to have a say in what male could mate with Kagome. "Fear not miko" Sesshomaru stated and then walked away, down the path they would take that day, handkerchief still in hand "Stupid brat" Inuyasha whispered as he picked up Kagome's book bag.

"Sit" Kagome said calm and then followed after Sesshomaru. Sango, Miroku and Shippo in tow, and little did Sesshomaru know, Miroku knew, he knew what the child was up to and he decided it best to keep it to himself, after all he knew Sesshomaru knew, and yet he spoke nothing.

* * *

Ill give u a hint of the next chap. The get into a battle and the baby, who might I add, looked like a 1 year old, places his hands on Kagome face, he had done something to her but, what? A gift?


	12. Words Spoken and Not

It was quite and odd, odd having the demon Lord follow them. Miroku had question the demon Lord as to where Rin and his retainer was, and if they were coming along. Sesshomaru had stated a brief "No" and gave no explanation as to were they where. Kagome did not fear, she trusted that he had them somewhere safe, and he did, they were both safe at his home in the west.

Kagome walked along with Sango, Sesshomaru way in the back and Inuyasha way in the front. The walk had been long and beside Kagome and Sango talking here and there, it was quite. It was now getting dark and the girls felt the need for dinner. "Let us stop Inuyasha" Miroku called forth for his friend. Inuyasha stopped mid dive in the air and turned "Stop, we still got time left!"

Everyone sighed and slumped their shoulders. "Come on Inuyasha, I have ramen" Kagome said in a sing-song voice. Seshomaru watched as his half breed brother thought for a moment before giving in and letting them rest. Kagome clapped her hands "Great time for dinner!"

"Sango would you hold him" Sango got a bit uneasy, she did not mind holding him, but with the father around she was unsure. Sesshomaru felt her wave of distress, and in fact he would rather hold his son anyway. "I shall take him miko" Kagome turned to him at the sound of his voice "Oh, ok" She walked to him, he was already sitting, leaned over and handed him his son. "I wont be long"

"It matters not miko"

Kagome then left with Sango in tow to gather water, Miroku sat off for firewood. Sesshomaru felt his brothers eyes on him "Taking a liking to your older brother are we half breed?"

Inuyasha cursed "No, you just look weird holding a kid that's all"

Sesshomaru looked down at his son "You look weird holding nothing at all"

Inuyasha didn't get it at first, then it hit him that his brother had called him weird "Hey"

"Really Inuyasha, your sense is lacking"

He knew his brother was slow, but to be insulted and not know it, really.

The girls had returned and Kagome started to make ramen, which they all, but Sesshomaru enjoyed. The baby yawned and stretched his body, he looked up to see his father. Sesshomaru watched as his son woke, stretched and look at him with that hard look. Kagome neared, Sesshoamru had not even noticed, that was in till she was bent over, her black hair in his son face. The boy grabbed her hair and held onto it, Kagome giggled. "He requires food"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru "Really?"

"Meat will do miko"

Meat? How on earth? "Meat?"

"Raw meat"

Kagome thought she would be sick "You want him to eat raw meat?"

He gave her a flat look "Take the infant, I shall prepare his meal"

Kagome took the baby from Sesshomaru and watched as he left. Kagome looked back down at the child, he had no teeth how on earth was he going to eat? Miroku must have been reading her mind "It is normal thing among demons Kagome"

She turned to him "He has no teeth" Miroku didn't get to answer, Sesshomaru did "He does not need teeth"

In his hand a small piece of meat, and on the ground and dead dear."That was fast" Kagome rose an eyebrow. Sesshomaru took his son from her once more, sat down and placed the meat at the baby's mouth. Kagome watched as the baby's hands went to the meat and he began to suck, she wanted to faint.

That night Kagome was able to sleep by herself, for Sesshomaru let his son fall asleep in his arms. Sesshomaru watched over his son, and wondered why his son was so quite, the boy made no noise at all, he would be sure to ask the miko of this in the morning. Soon he closed his eyes for rest, but kept himself on high alert.

Sesshomaru woke to Kagome tip towing away, he watcher he go. He looked down at his soon, who was waking himself. Sesshomaru left his spot and followed after the miko. He found her in a lake, it would seem she liked to bath. He looked to his son, who was looking at Kagome. She was in her bathing suit this time. "Do you wish to go?" Sesshomaru asked his son, not that the baby would answer him. Sesshomaru came out of the tree line. "Miko"

Kagome turned "Did I wake you?"

"Indeed" Sesshomaru then looked down, his son was tugging away from him "It would seem he wishes to join you" Sesshomaru spoke, coming near the water. He took off his son clothing and gave him to Kagome. Sesshomaru watched as the miko and his son did their normal thing. "You do this often Miko"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru "Yeah, he seems to like it"

"Indeed" Sesshomaru then looked away "Tell me miko, why does he not speak"

"I don't know" She whispered, he turned back to her "He makes no noise" Sesshomaru stated,

Kagome just looked at him, she didn't need to answer. She got out of the water and sat next to Sesshomaru "Do, do you think something is wrong with him?" Kagome asked looking down at the baby, who she was now drying off. Sesshomaru looked down at his son, he didn't know how to answer that. Kagome put the baby back in his clothes and held him close so he would not get cold.

"Your son shall be fine miko"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled, she loved the sound of him saying 'her son' and little did she know that Sesshomaru had taking a liking to calling his son, her son, it seemed right. Kagome had become a natural mother and she didn't even known it.

Sesshomaru knew it even if she didn't, that there was a bond, not a bond between them and the baby, but a bond between them, her the miko, and he the demon Lord, though he was not sure what kinda of bond it was and he sure did not know how far that bond would go.


	13. A Change

_a few months later..._

Not much had happened over the last few months, they had not even come across demons or shards, but little did they know, they would soon be walking into a great battle, and it would not be with Naraku.

Kagome was glad that in the few months that had passed Sesshoromaru masted walking. Today was just to hot and she knew she could not have carried him. Kagome held Sesshoromaru hand as they walked and with her other hand she wiped her forehead, yep it was to damn hot. Not only did her 'son' not speak but he seemed to never sweat, and now that Kagome thought about she never seemed to noticed Sesshomaru sweat, maybe he got it from his father. Soon Kagome looked down at her 'son' who seemed to look like a 4 year old even tho he was much younger. "What is it?"

He had pulled on her arm, she had learned awhile back how to read him and his eyes. Sesshoromaru looked away and then pointed, Kagome looked to where he was pointing to and then back at him "You want to go that way?" She asked a bit confused,

He pulled on her arm again, telling her that she was right. "Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome called ahead "What now, don't tell me you have to pee again!"

Sesshomaru had been in the back and had just met up with the group, he now stood behind Kagome. "Inuyasha!" Kagome warned. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo and Sango were a good 20 feet away from her "Inuyasha, Sesshoromaru wants to go that way!" She yelled pointing in the direction, and still holding her 'sons' hand.

Sesshomaru looked at his son, he noted nothing he that direction, so he wanted to know why his son wanted to go there. "I don't care what the brat wants, we are going this way!" Inuyasha yelled back, he was not about to take orders from a baby.

They all gasp when Inuyasha fell on his ass, he sat up quick and looked at the kid "What the hell!" He yelled.

Sesshoromaru narrowed his eyes and pushed out the invisible power out again. Kagome let go his hand and as soon as she did, he calmed and look at her. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered, she was a bit scared, he had never done that before "Yes miko I felt it"

"Is, that normal?" She asked still looking at the boy in shock,

"The half-breed should not be so brash" Sesshomaru spoke, defending his son actions.

"Yeah, but I'm talking about what our son just did!" She said now looking at him. It was the fist time she had said 'Our son'

Sesshomaru was pleased and his son's aura seemed to be pleased with her words as well. "Well, hello talking to you Sesshomaru" Kagome said waving her hand in front of the demon Lord.

"If you wish to keep that hand miko, remove it from my face"

"Answer me" She demanded,

"Each demon has his own power, that in which we just witness must be his, so yes miko it is normal"

In truth, there was nothing normal about his son.

"Hey kid!" Inuyasha was now in front of the boy and pointing a finger "What did you do what for!" He yelled, and once again the boy looked back to the place he wanted to go.

Inuyasha growled "Fine!"

They changed the course and followed the path the child wished to take, and oh was Kagome happy about it. They came up on a large river, it was clean, clear and they could all tell that the water would be cool. Kagome's eyes lit up and she looked to Inuyasha. He growled but agreed to let everyone rest.

It took no time at all for Kagome, Miroku and Sango to jump in the water.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome called,

"No thanks" He said in a pouting tone and then found a high branch in which to perch on. Kikyo went for a walk on her own, as she often did when they stopped and rested. Sesshomaru stood near the water and his son sat under a tree, that was also near the river.

Sesshomaru watched his son, his son watched Kagome, Kagome splashed Miroku.

Sesshomaru watched as his son's eyes never left the miko, he seemed to be studying her.

"What bothers you" Sesshomaru asked, knowing he would not get an answer. Sesshoromaru did not look away or give his father any clue that he had heard him. Sesshoromaru narrowed his eyes at the girl as Miroku tackled both her and Sango into the water.

"The monk will not hurt her" Sesshomaru said, looking at the scene before him. It then clicked that his son was on edge with Kagome, could it be that his son sensed something coming? Something in which caused his young son to worry about the young miko?

"You concern is not need, this Sesshomaru is on guard" He told his son, his son then cut his eyes to his father, the look he gave said that he did not trust his father's word, that angered Sesshomaru, but he said nothing.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree "Can we go now!" He snapped.

He flew back on his ass once again, Sesshoromaru then stood and began to walk away...

Next, Kagome and the other catch up to Sesshoromaru and for the first time ever Sesshoromaru makes a noise! why and what noise does he make!


	14. Noise And Power

Kagome woke up to a foggy morning, she looked around of course looking for her 'son' but her eyes landed on something else. Kagome gasp, her eyes landed on a boy, his back was to her, but he looked to be 6 years old, the boy was none other than her Sesshoromaru. He was thin, and his hair was short and spiked, not long like his fathers.

Slowly the boy turned and looked at her. His face was set, he knew she was shocked.

"Sesshoromaru?" She whispered, everyone woke up.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked rubbing his eyes,

"Is it time to get up?" Miroku asked sitting up,

But everyone went silent when they saw what she was looking at. Inuyasha jumped from his tree and growled. Sesshoromaru looked at his uncle but his eyes quickly moved from him to the movement in the forest around them.

It was Sesshomaru.

The group looked from Sesshomaru to Sesshoromaru back to Sesshomaru. "What the hell is going on here Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha demeaned of his brother.

"Do you not see Inuyasha"

"Yes I see and it ain't right!" Inuyasha yelled,

"He is full demon unlike yourself half breed" Sesshomaru said crossing his arms.

"Not to be rude Lord Sesshomaru, but even a demon like you would not grow as fast as that"

"Indeed monk, it is because he is a pure blood, he will stop in his growth when he reaches what you humans call twenties"

Kagome wanted to cry, he was grown and it happened so quick.

They set back on their way after a crazy morning. Sesshomaru walked in the back and of course Inuyasha pouted and stuck to the tree's. Sesshoromaru though the youngest, took the lead.

He stopped, Kagome was behind him, his hand went out to stop her "Sesshoromaru?"

Sesshoromaru then growled.

Sesshomaru eyes went wide and Kagome gasp. Sesshomaru was next to his son in a second, a blink. His son had just made a noise and it was not a good one, something was up and he himself had yet to sense it.

Inuyasha jumped down "Kagome get back"

He to stood by his brother and nephew. Kagome stepped back and stood next to Miroku, Sango, Kikyo and Shippo. "Do you sense a jewel shard Kagome?" Miroku asked,,

"No, do you sense an evil aura?" Kagome asked Miroku,

"No, nothing yet"

Yet Sesshoromaru still stood growling.

"What is it my son?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at him,

Faster than the speed of light his son was gone. "Stay here" Sesshomaru told the group behind him "You will only be in the way" Then he to took off, but not near as fast as his son. Inuyasha was not far behind his brother.

"We have to help!" Kagome said, her son was going into battle.

"Sesshomaru told us to stay here" Sango said looking at her friend,

Kagome bit her lip "We have not backed down from a fight, why start now" She said as she took her bow from her back. "I shall come with you" Kikyo said,

Kagome and Kikyo ran, Sango and Miroku shrugged but soon followed after their friends.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned and gave the group and angry look, they were supposed to stay behind.

Kagome jumped, Sesshoromaru was in front of her, his back to her, he was protecting her. Kagome all the sudden felt very sick, what ever it was, it was very evil and dark.

"Do you feel that" Kagome whispered looking around,

"Yeah" Sango whispered back,

Odd, there was nothing there though "What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a hard look on his face,

"I duno, some type of dark figure"

Miroku rose an eye brow, a dark figure?

Soon something black was dashing around them, to fast to see, then another, then another.

Sesshoromaru pushed Kagome back and made a dash for one of the dark figures. "I can't see them!" Kagome yelled "Me either!" Sango yelled holding her weapon.

All the sudden out of nowhere Kagome screamed, she was then flying across the field, it hit her so fast, no one even saw it.

Sesshoromaru rushed to her, knelt down and placed his hands on her face and closed his eyes. Both her and he started to glow, Inuyasha stopped "Kagome, Sesshomaru whats your brat doing to her!"

Sesshomaru froze and looked to his son, all his saw was them glowing, then Kagome was gone.

Sesshoromaru growled once again and sent out his power wave, it sent whatever evil was around them away and he did it with a growl. Sesshomaru wasted no time in being next to his son "What have you done" He asked stern.

"Yeah what have you done to Kagome!" Inuyasha fist was in Sesshoromaru face.

Sesshoromaru blinked, turned and walked away. Once again not saying a word and that left nothing for the rest of them to do, but follow.

They all knew where he was going by his direction, the well.

* * *

MWHAHAH. where did Kagome go! What did he do to her? And what is he trying to tell them by taking them to the well?

CONGRATS xx-butterflyofthenight-xx you called it, it was a growl.

Sesshoromaru wont be making more noises BUT he will SAY something soon! Can you guess?


	15. His Gift To A Mortal Mother

VERY SORRY, the web site was not working for me, but here it is!

Im soooo very happy about the reviews im getting, they fuel my creativity!

ALSO since the name of the boy is getting a bit confusing I will now being calling the "SON" sessho. I don't really like it when people call Sesshomaru that, but since this is his son and not him I will go with that, I hope it is to your liking!

Thanks to alllll my faithful readers!

* * *

Sessho cut into the clearing were the well stood. He stopped for a moment before walking up to it, everyone had stop and kept their eyes on him, waiting.

"Wheres Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded,

Sessho looked to the group, then pointed to the well. "You sent her home?" Miroku asked in a calm voice but with his eye brow rose,

The boy nodded.

"How is that possible?" Sango whispered,

"Well I'm going to go get her, she could have been hurt!" Inuyasha huffed approaching the well.

He was stopped by Sessho tho, he stood firm in front of the well. "Move before I make you" Inuyasha demanded, but the boy only stood there.

"What have you done" It was Sesshomarus and he was asking his son a question, he to wanted to know what happen to Kagome, he found this all to be a bit odd,

Inuyashaturned around "What are you talking about?" His brother made no since to him.

Sessho moved away from the well and walked up to his father and stared at him,

"What the hell is going on" Inuyasha was growing irritated.

"What have else have you done to Lady Kagome" Miroku asked in a pleasant voice, he now stood next to Sessho and Sesshomaru. What Sessho did next shocked them, he placed his hand on Miroku's heart.

Miroku looked down "My heart?" He said, the boy nodded. He then removed his hand from him, and placed it on his fathers chest, Miroku followed with his eyes "I don't understand" Miroku said.

"The miko is no longer human?" Sesshomaru asked, but Sessho gave a hard look and waved his head no, telling his father that he was wrong. Again he placed his hand on Miroku's heart then back to his father.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide a bit "She's immortal" He stated it with a bored tone, tho he himself was shocked.

His son slowly nodded yes. Sango and Miroku gaspt, Kikyo stood with a shocked look on her face.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, then turned to the well "Kagome " He whispered. they all turned and watched him jump down the well, but the well held no magic. He jumped out his angry showing "What did you do to the well!" He yelled as he pointed at Sessho. Sessho gave a hard look "He did nothing half breed, it is the well that wished not to work"

Sesshomaru then turned and walked away.

He knew his son would follow soon. Sesshomaru was in deep thought, why had his son gave the miko immorality? When would the miko return? Sesshomaru stopped and waited for his young son.

Sessho bowed and began to walk away, he would follow after his father.

"Hey were do you think you are going!" Inuyasha yelled waving his fist,

Miroku, Sango and everyone else just watched as the boy left.

Inuyasha looked back to the well "Why wont you work" He said in a whisper,

"Inuyasha, we are going to Kaede's, are you going to stay at the well?" Miroku asked, knowing all to well he would stay. Inuyasha said nothing, and they left him there to wait, something he often did when Kagome left.

Sessho stood behind his father "What have you done" He asked, of course his son said nothing, just kept looking at his fathers back "Why would you give a miko immortality?" Again his son gave no response.

Sessho then walked and stood next to his father "Is this a power you can dawn on anyone?" Sesshomaru asked now looking at his son,

His son shook his head no, and held out one finger, he could give immortality to one and only one, and he chose to give it to her, the woman he knew as his mother. Sessho turn from his father and led the way, Sesshomaru followed, he knew his son knew much, but he would not tell.

Sessho walked with his mother on his mind. The next time he would see her, he would be as tall as his father, it would only be days for her, it would be years for them and he was the only one who knew it.

Kagome woke up and the bottom of the well, she gasp "Sessho!" She yelled, then she noticed that she was no longer in the past. She claimed out of the well "What, what happened, I don't remember being at the well"

She thought for a moment before trying to jump back in, but nothing. "I have the jewel, so why, why wont the well work?"

She stared at the ground "Sessho, are you ok?" She was worried for her son, and friends.

"Kagome, Kagome is that you?" Kagome looked up, it was her grandfather "Yes its me grandpaw!"

"Well come out of there child, or are you leaving again"

Kagome looked down, no she would not be leaving today, she knew her grandfather checked the well every day for her, she looked up and smiled. Kagome claimed out of the well and went with her grandfather and for once, she would be the one to tell a story, and it would be of her 'son' and his father, but little did she know that in a few days she would return, and her son would no longer be a boy, but a man.

* * *

Ok short I know, so I wanted to get to were Sessho is grown, it fits my vision. Yes Sessho and Sesshomaru will be getting close assssssssssss will Kagome and Sesshomaru. I really hated to push the years with the past, but it needed to be done. As for Sessho being faster that his father, he is pure blood and young, his son will slow down with age.

NEXT CHAP, will be about inuyasha and Kagome friends and what they did while Kagome was gone, it will also show Sesshomaru and Sessho bonding.

ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Kagome will be returning, and Sessho will speak his first words!


	16. A Son, A Father, A Group And Time

*Cries of river of anime tears* Oh I love you guys! thank you thank you for your reviews!

THIS IS A SESSHOMARU/KAGOME fic, always will be.

* * *

He grew mad with each passing day that the well did not work, or that Kagome did not return. He blamed it all on Sessho, he loathed him. Miroku retrieved Inuyasha some days after Kagome left, though Inuyasha didn't want to leave. Inuyasha came back to Kaede's only to find Rin and Jaken there. Jaken told them that Lord Sesshomaru had sent them to stay, that it was indeed time to train his son. Inuyasha of course made the comment that he hoped one would kill the other. Jaken went on and on about his great Lord and young Master, that was in till Inuyasha knocked him up side the head.

Inuyasha refused to leave, that was in till Kikyo told him that it would be wise to look for the jewel shards and that waiting around would not be wise. He still was not sure, but then again Kikyo spoke, telling him that maybe they would pass his brother and then he could ask of why the well did not work. They all knew though, that Sesshomaru nor Sessho could do nothing about it.

He took the bait, and they left. Shippo stayed behind, just in case.

Sesshomaru took his son to many different places, he trained him, though it seemed is son was already wise, he followed after his father move for move. Sesshomaru did noticed his son held a much softer aura than he himself, he knew it was because of the human miko. His son would often leave some demon who dared attack them alive for his father to kill. But sometimes a demon would attack and Sessho would cut its head clean off. It was odd to Sesshomaru, but he trusted his son was like him and only did things that he did for a good reason.

"Do you wish to return to the well?" He would ask his son ever so often, but Sessho would shake his head no and lead the way. Sesshomaru often found himself wondering about Kagome, unlike his son, he knew nothing which did not sit well with him. His son grew, and soon he looked that of the age of 16. He stood just under his father shoulders, his hair was now long, but he chose to wear it up, much like Sesshomaru's father had. His eyes were much brighter than his fathers, and much more full of life than Inuyasha's.

In the time that she was gone the group had found the rest of the shards. Well they still did not have Kouga's or Naraku's, that would soon come. Miroku and Sango missed Kagome and they were left to watch as Kikyo settled herself back in Inuyasha's life. Inuyasha was a fool and made the woman his, though he did not forget Kagome.

"I smell him" Inuyasha said as he stopped, it had been a long day,

"Smell who?" Sango asked,

"Sessho" Inuyasha spoke and was about to run, but he had no need to.

"Half breed" Sesshomaru's voice rang out, though it was not loud. When the group looked at him they gasp, next to him stood his son, so much in his image. Sango knew Kagome would be proud "You grew up" Sango whispered, shocked at how fast it happened.

Sessho bowed "What the brat still does not talk" Inuyasha barked out,

Sessho was like his father, he didn't roll his eyes, but he damn sure wanted to. But Sessho noticed something, in a flash he was next to kikyo.

"Stay away from her!" Inuyasha yelled, Kikyo held her hand up though, she wad not afraid. Sessho sniffed the air and then placed his hand on her neck, he moved her head to his side, his eyes narrowed and he looked back at his father.

"Foolish half breed, so you have mated" Sesshomaru was disgusted as was his son, Kikyo was once a pure soul. Sesshomaru himself did not believe she was worth the air she let go of Kikyo and walked away, his father soon followed. They would see each other all to soon, and it would be at the battle with Naraku.

Sessho may have been faster than his father, but he yet to hold the power his father did. That they both knew. When they day came that Naraku himself showed up, Sesshomaru stood in front of his son, his first protective act to his son. Sessho took note of it. It was the real thing, the real Naraku, but why, why did he show up, he did not have all of the jewel and neither did Inuyasha, they were still missing 3 shards. Inuyasha and the group soon showed up and the battled started.

Sesshomaru had given his son a sword made of his own fang, something that Sessho treasured and used only if needed. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Sessho pulled out their sword all at the same time. Naraku did not fear "I do not fear you, or that of your pure blood son"

Miroku, Sango and Kikyo fought the demons that Naraku had brought along, leaving Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Sessho to deal with Naraku.

. "Now Sessho" Sesshomaru called but his son froze mid run and slowly turned his head.

"Mother" He spoke, his voice smooth like silk.

She had been gone longer than he had foreseen.

* * *

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I'm sorry I'm sorry *bows anime style over and over* I HAD TO LEAVE IT THERE! Oh come on you know you like it when I leave it at a gooood spot!

HAS KAGOME RETURN!?


	17. Coming Back And Seeing You

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *RUNS FROM ANGRY MOB OF GREAT FANS* I'm sorry I'm sorry! *THROWS THE NEXT CHAPTER AT YOU AND THEN HIDES*

Was he Sesshomaru, the only one who heard his son speak? Mother?

In a flash Sessho was gone. "Yeah run away scared!" Inuyasha yelled back, he had not heard the boy's voice, as it was light. Sesshomaru placed his sword back at his side and ran after his son "What the hell, you jerks!" Inuyasha yelled, Naraku laughed but paid no mind to the fleeing Lords.

Sesshomaru pushed forward in till he saw his son, he was standing with his hands at his side, his hair was swaying back and forth in the wind and he was looking at a girl.

She stood with her hands together, tears falling down her eyes.

"Sessho" Kagome whispered. It had only been a few days in her time, so she didn't understand how her 'son' came to be as he was. Kagome walked forward, her hand reached out but she pulled it back "How?" She whispered.

"It has been 5 years miko, what did you expect to happen" Sesshomaru didn't understand, this was all a bit odd.

"5 years!" Kagome gasp, her hand met her mouth to hold back her shock "But, but Iv only been gone a few days Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he didn't smell a lie. Sesshomaru looked down at his son, Sessho looked up his eyes burning into his fathers.

"Sessho?" Kagome's sweet voice called, Sessho turned to his mother "Do you, do you still not speak"

He blinked at her a few times and then turned around "Mother" he said, Kagome's eyes went wide. She was so happy, she turned to Sesshomaru who was looking at her. "What, what happened?" She asked, she still did not know.

"You were sent through the well" Sesshomaru stated, Kagome looked at Sessho "You sent me, didn't you" Her did not turn to her or speak.

"You are also immortal" Sesshomaru told her, she quickly turned back to him,

"Hu?" She rose an eyebrow,

"A gift" It was her son's voice again, his back to her, his hair swaying. "A gift to my mortal mother" His voice was so light, not deep like Sesshomaru's. "You mean-

"You will live a demon's life miko" Sesshomaru finshed for her "Are you afraid miko?"

She thought for a moment, no, that just meant she could live along side her son "No" She whispered.

"Alright Sesshomaru, come out and fight me!" It was Inuyasha, and he came from the forest sword drawn, but stopped dead in his tracks. "Ka, Kagome"

"Inuyasha"

The way Kagome said his name made Sesshomaru mad, he didn't know why. They ran to each other and held tight "Kagome, Iv missed you" Inuyasha said.

Sessho was holding back, he was angry, seeing his uncle hold her like that. Sesshomaru could feel his anger. Sesshomaru noticed the monk and slayer, yet,

"Half breed, where is your mate?"

Kagome pulled back, and Inuyasha gave his brother a hateful look "I am here" Kikyo came from the clearing, her eyes stopped on Kagome " So you have returned" Kikyo said her voice bored as always.

"Ye, yes" Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha "That's right, its been 5 years for you" Her head was now down. Sessho was still angry, his mother was hurting. "Kagome I-

Kagome put her hand up "No , its ok Inuyasha" Inuyasha was going to kill his brother.

"Miroku, Sango" Kagome said looking up at them "Your married?" She had a feeling, seeing them holding hands,

In fact they had married, Sango wanted to wait, but Miroku insisted, just in case he didn't live to see Naraku's defeat "Yes Kagome" Sango spoke light to her friend. Kagome smiled, then turned to Sesshomaru "And you, have you mated to?"

He narrowed his eyes, he hated that she was asking, it angered him yet he knew not why. "Don't be foolish miko" It then became quite for a moment.

"Naraku" Kagome whispered "I can feel him"

"Yeah he was near" Inuyasha said looking back at the way they just came. "We are still lacking three jewel shards" Miroku spoke, coming closer to Kagome.

"Kouga" Kagome whispered, he still had his two shards,

"Right" Inuyasha said, now looking at the ground.

"Guess we need to go find Kouga then" Then Kagome turned around and began to walk. Everyone was shocked, but they knew she was just hiding her feelings. Sessho said nothing more and followed after his mother, he would protect her.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother and the he to followed after the miko.

"I guess, we should follow?" Miroku said scratching the back of his head "Yes" Sango said, then they looked at Inuyasha "Yeah" He whispered.

The group was back together, but things were a bit different. It had been years for them, days for her, but to demons, years feel more like months.

Still, Sango and Miroku wished Kagome's 'home' coming cold have been better.

Kagome was ready to find Kouga, but as they passed Kaede's village Sessho stopped. Kagome noticed this and turned around, her skirt flowing when she did. "What is it?"

Sessho looked to Kaede's hut, it then crossed her mind, was Kaede still alive? "Perhaps you should rest tonight miko, you are no use to us tired"

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a flat look, nice to know 5 years had not changed him. Kagome nodded her head and looked to Kaede's hut, she waited no longer and ran to the old woman's house, she barged right in.

Of course Kaede didn't seem surprised by Kagome, instead the old miko offered her "Stew?" The old woman held a bowl up at Kagome's nose,

Kagome gave a nerves smile and took the bowl. "Kaede" She said soft, she loved her like a grandmother.

"Ye my come in young Lord" Kaede said turning back to the stew. Sessho entered and sat, laying his sword on the ground.

"Will ye father not be joining us?"

Sessho shook his head no "I see, yes he must be checking on young girl" She was speaking of Rin, after all Kaede had been taking care of the girl and the loud mouth imp.

Kagome smiled and ate her stew and soon her friends all joined her, and with her 'son' watching, she would have a nice home coming after all.

AN for my fans!

Picture them all in the hut laughing and eating stew, Sessho sitting and watching his mother. also close your eyes and picture Rin and Shippo chasing Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru watching them, well looking off but really watching them :)

OK OK so this one did not stop with a cliffy, HAPPY NOW. *smiles anime style*

No im not going into what Kagome did in her time, its of no importance. Also things between Sesshomaru and Kagome will be getting good.

The next chap Kagome will find out that the sword her son has is one from his father and she will learn that Sesshomaru protected him.

AND THEN, kouga...oh that should be gooooooooooooooooooooood!

Love you bye *leaves very fast anime style*


	18. Words And Actions

It was morning, it was a new day, it would be a long day.

"The fox child and Rin shall stay behind" Sesshomaru stated, which caused the two kids to wine. Tho shippo had grown, he was still small. "Shippo you need to stay and protect Rin" Kagomesaid coming down to his level, he always did what she said "Ok Kagome! I'll do my best"

"Inuyasha" Kikyo's voice came "Why do you pout like a child?"

More then one person in the group knew why, Kouga. He now had no right to tell Kouga off, he was a mated demon.

"The half breed is worried that the wolf will lay claim on the miko"

Sessho turned quickly to his father "The wolf has no claim in less the miko allows it" Sesshomaru finished. Sessho turn to his mother, she didn't seem interested in the wolf. Sessho would soon see, as they would run into Kouga very soon.

Sessho noted that Kagome had fallen into the back of the group, his father was behind her. She walked along with her head down, he knew she was thinking to much, things she should not think. He knew she was thinking about his uncle, Inuyasha. Sessho cut his eyes back to the front, he felt the wind shift, he knew the wolf was near.

Inuyasha stopped, he smelt him, everyone stopped with him. Kagome looked, and in second Kouga was holding her tight. Sessho turned quickly and pulled out his sword, but his fathers eyes told him that it was not needed, so he put it back on his side.

Kouga held Kagome tight, so tight that she herself could not lift her arms to hug him back.

"Kagome" He whispered, he had been worried about her "The half breed told me you had gone missing, back to your time"

"Oh, Kouga" She could hear the hurt in his voice, he had missed her. Kouga let go and stepped back "But your here now" He said with a smile, she smile back and he once again hugged her "Don't worry Kagome, I'm going to come with you and protect you" Kouga declared.

"Uh, that really not necessary" Kagome said with a nerves laugh "But I want to come with you Kagome" Kouga said, holding her but looking at her face "Well, if you want to" Kagome replied, besides they would need all the help they could get.

Inuyasha stepped forward "Kagome" He said into the wind, Sessho cut his eyes to his uncle and stepped in front of him "Do not speak her name, as if you love her" Sessho of course knew his uncle loved Kagome, but not enough, not like he should have, not to where he could speak her name as such. Inuyasha growled, he found he could say nothing back, and hearing his nephew speak was very rare.

"Hey Kouga I'm gunna need your shards"

Kagome had not heard what her son had told Inuyasha's her and kouga had been talking, but everyone else did. "You need them now?"

"Yes, please" Kagome said holding her hand out, Kouga handed them over.

That night Inuyasha followed Sessho when he walked away from camp. Sesshomaru soon followed after seeing his brother follow his son, he would stay back.

Inuyasha found Sessho standing by a lake, looking at the water where the moon's reflection hit it.

"Say, who do you think you are" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru stayed behind the tree line, and hid his aura.

"She is not meant for you" Sessho spoke, not even turning around,

"Yeah, says who" Inuyasha was being stupid, speaking without thinking.

"You are mated, are you not" His voice was so calm and smooth, not deep like his father.

Inuyasha growled, again he found that he could say nothing.

"She, was never meant for you"

"Yeah and how do you know!" Inuyasha hated his nephew at this moment,

"I know"

"And who do you think she is supposed to be with, that mange wolf!" Inuyasha fist were held tight,

"No" calm and simple was his answer,

"Then who Sesshomaru! ha, if you think you dad is gunna get with Kagome your wrong! That's what your thinking isn't it!"

Sessho turned around and looked dead in Inuyasha eyes.

Sesshomaru was listening to it all, he was shocked to hear his son speak so much and even more shocked by the look his was giving Inuyasha. It was like the last thing Inuyasha said had hit a nerve.

Sessho walked past Inuyasha leaving him there to his own thoughts, he walked into the forest but stopped. He slowly turned and look into the darkness, and he looked dead in his fathers eyes, Sessho walked on leaving him behind to.

He joined his mother, his father soon came back as well, he found a tree and leaned against it, Inuyasha did not return, but he would be back in the morning.

"So you married hu monk" Kouga asked Miroku

"Yep"

The group was trying to find Naraku "Yeah, soon Kagome will mate me" Kouga said smiling,

Kouga fell back and grabbed Kagome's hands "Then you will have me a son!" Kouga said as if she were already carrying him one. Sessho sword came down, making Kouga move away from Kagome "Whats your problem kid" Kouga asked looking at Sessho,

"She will not bare a son"

"One day she will bare a child" Miroku said with a big smile, Sango gave him a flat look,

"She will not bare a son" Sessho again spoke, he did not speak much and it annoyed him that he had to repeat himself, much like his father.

"You keep saying she will not bare a son, do you mean she will not bare him one?" Miroku asked,

They all knew he did not speak much, they didn't question when he did.

"She will bare the wolf no child, nor will she bare a son"

The Sessho walked on, leaving everyone behind.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, but Kouga's hands found hers again "Don't listen to him Kagome" Kouga started,

"Wolf"

Kouga looked back at Sesshomaru "Perhaps you should assume the lead"

"Yeah ok"

All demon males wanted to lead the pack, and Sesshomaru knew Kagome wanted to be left alone.

That night it was Kagome who walked away and it was not Sessho who followed her, but Sesshomaru.

She wanted to take a bath but she knew he was following her, so she waited.

"Sesshomaru"

She turned and looked at him "Take your bath miko I shall keep watch"

"Are you worried"

He said nothing but kept his eyes on hers, she sighed, she knew he had to have a good reason to watching over her. Sesshomaru turned around and let Kagome have her bath.

Kagome went under and let the water run over her face and her, she came up and felt refreshed, but then something grabbed her leg.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed and went under.

It was some type of demon and he was dragging her down. Kagome closed her eyes, she tried to call her power out but she was underwater and losing air, but soon she felt something tug her and the hand let her foot go. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru holding her close, his sword in his other hand.

He took her back to the surface where she took in air "Are you alright miko" He asked as she choked on water "I'm, alright, thank you" She said between chokes. He was still holding her, and she was naked, and he was wet.

Sessho, Inuyasha and Kouga all burst out of the woods, Kikyo. Miroku and Sango behind them.

Sesshomaru turn quick hiding Kagome's naked body "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha spat,

"What tha!" Kouga called, Sessho held them both back.

"Leave us!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Like hell I'm leaving" Inuyasha yelled,

"Yeah me either" Kouga said,

"Go, go now!" Kagome screamed, how embarrassing she was naked and being held by Sesshomaru, she wished everyone would go away.

"Kagome?" Both Inuyasha and Kouga asked,

"Lets go Inuyasha" Kikyo grabbed his hand and lead him away, Sessho made Kouga leave and the rest followed.

Kagome had her hands in her face "I'm sorry"

Sesshomaru looked down, her hair stuck to her back and her small shoulders were creamy and her breast poking out of the water. Sesshomaru took his outer layer off and wrapped it around her.

Kagome looked up, their eyes met, Kagome threw her arm around his neck "Thank you" she said again, this time crying. Sesshomaru stood frozen, even tho she had his outer layer on, her body was pressed up against him. He knew all the emotions she had kept inside were now coming out, this was not just about him saving her. This was about her son being grown, and Inuyasha being mated and Kouga annoying her.

Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style, she kept her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru got out of the water and started to walk, he could feel her body getting tired and he could see the bruise forming on her leg "Sesshomaru" She spoke faint "Where did Sessho get his sword"

An odd question at a odd time "It came from my fang"

Kagome smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

He returned to came, his outer layer covering her "Slayer"

Sango and everyone stood up "Uh, yes?"

"Retrieve the miko's clothing"

Sango nodded and ran off, Sesshomaru sat at the base of the tree still holding her, daring anyone one of them to say a word. She was tired, hurt and for some reason it annoyed him, he wanted her to get over it and get Naraku defeated, and she was of no use tired and worn out and no use to him dead, he would put a stop to it, he would protect her, even if he himself did not know it yet.


	19. Shadow & New Moon

Kagome set herself in the back of the group, her cheeks stained red. She would say 'how could anything get any worst', but she knew that it could, it really could. Kagome was behind Sesshomaru, the two had not spoken since morning, in fact no one had said a word all morning.

As she walked it was not what happened last night that was really on her mind, but what would happen tonight, it was the night of the full moon and she knew Sesshomaru knew nothing of his brother turning human. In fact it is at the same time that Naraku is in a weakened state, they knew he was hiding, hence the reason they were not able to come across him.

Sessho stopped walking as did Sesshomaru, both their heads snapped up "What" Inuyasha asked.

"Go" Was all Sesshomaru said and he was looking at his son. Before Kagome knew it Sessho had grabbed her by the hand and placed her on his back and ran. "Hey whats going on!" Inuyasha yelled, he hated being ignored.

"They come" Sesshomaru stated,

"Who comes?" Inuyasha asked, but he did not have to wait for an answer.

The black shadows came, closing in all around the group. Miroku pushed Sango behind him and Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru was calm on the outside, but inside he was a bit worried, these were the same creatures from the time Sessho sent Kagome away. Sesshomaru turned quirky to see one of the dark shadows leave, it was following his son and Kagome.

Sesshomaru left without a word and once again Inuyasha cursed his bother.

Sessho ran fast "Sessho whats wrong! where are we going?"

"Away" Was all he said, he felt the dark evil coming,

"What was that, that I felt?" Kagome asked but her son did not say a word, just kept running.

Even in with pure blood he was not fast enough for this evil and soon Kagome found herself knocked off his back, as she went flying her eyes caught the sight of her son being knocked away also, the hard grown meeting with his body.

"Sessho!" She screamed then she felt her body jerk,

"Sesshomaru?" He had caught her "Are you alright miko?"

"Hm" she said nodding her head yes. Sesshomaru placed Kagome her feet, took off his outer layer "On your knees"

"What"

"Do as I say miko!" He demanded, Kagome did as he told her and went to her knees "Head down" Again she did as she was told, then she felt something fall over her, his outer layer. "Hold it tight and do not come out" He told her, then she heard him walk away.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's power, it would seem he was angry, she then felt her son's power as well, which meant he was alright. Then as fast as it all happened it was over. Sesshomaru pulled his outer layer off her "You can get up now miko"

Kagome blinked "What is going on?! what where those things!" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

"They are looking for someone" Sessho stated,

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at him. Sessho removed the blood from his cheek "Looking? for, someone?" Kagome asked slow but Sessho said nothing more, she then looked at Sesshomaru "What, what did you give clothes for?"

"They can enter your body, ear, noise or by mouth" He then turned "Come"

Kagome nodded and they returned to Inuyasha and the others.

Once they got back everyone was fine, but Inuyasha was missing and Kagome knew why, the new moon would soon be high. Sesshomaru thought nothing of his missing brother.

"It would seem those shadows are after something" Miroku stated, they had not been attacked, the shadow's had just came and left.

"Yeah, Sessho said they are looking for someone" Kagome said as she sat down,

"Looking for someone, but this is the second time they have come to us" Miroku again pointed out,

"They are looking for someone who is not yet here with us" Sessho stated,

Everyone even his father turned to him "Speak" Sesshomaru demanded of his son,

"A child" He said his eyes not looking at any of them, everyone gasp, well not Sesshomaru.

"A child? do you mean you maybe?" Miroku asked confused,

"No" Sessho spoke turning his back to them "A child not yet born"

Sesshomaru was listening and wanting to know more. Miroku was putting 2 and 2 together, the group had been attacked by them two times and each time they went for Kagome.

"Hmmm" Miroku said, Sessho dropped his crossed hands and turn and looked at the monk his eyes hard as if telling the monk not to speak, that it was unwise, and Miroku understood, somewhat.

That night Kagome wanted to go home, Sesshomaru decide that he would take her "You are of no use to us dead miko"

She was used to hearing that from him. They left with her leading the way "Why do you wish to leave?" Sesshomaru asked,

"To get stuff is all"

"You shall return in the morning"

She had planned on it "Ok" She said, not wanting to get into a fight

They walked into the forest, the leaves and twigs breaking under her feet "So you gave him a sword" She was not facing him but he knew she was smiling "He is my son"

"Yeah" Was all she found she could say.

Kagome gasp as she felt Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and slammer her back into a tree. His body covered hers "Hold tight" He said not looking at her, Kagome was nervous, hold tight meant she had to touch him, again.

"Miko" He warned, and Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt one of his arms hold tight around her back "Do not let go"

Then a flash, and the next thing she knew she was at the well. He stood, still holding her and she was still holding him, it was not in till she looked up at him did they both step back "Uh Sesshomaru?"

That was the second time he had held her, both times his body had been warm. "The shadows were back"

"Oh"

"Go quick miko, return in the morning"

"Ok" She whispered, she walked to the well, turned and smiled at him "Thank you" The she vanished in the blue lights. Sesshomaru found a tree and waited for her return.

Miroku found Sessho standing in the woods, looking at nothing, his back to Miroku.

"I was waiting" Sessho said,

"Yes, I wish to speak with you" Miroku said,

"I know, that's why I was waiting"

Miroku nodded "Those shadows you said they are after a child"

"Not yet born" Sessho spoke crossing his arms.

"Hmm" Miroku said rubbing his chin.

"Say it monk" Sessho knew Miroku knew,

"The child, it will be Kagome's child they are looking for?"

Sessho nodded yes "It will hold great power, Naraku is waiting also"

Miroku narrowed his eyes, he should have Naraku's would be involved.

"And how will our lady Kagome come to be with this, child?" Miroku had an idea, in fact a small smile had graced his face, he just didn't think Sessho would answer,

"My father"

OHHHHHHHHHHH I know sooooooooooooooo bad, naughty me *smiles anime style*

Oh come on guys I had to dooooo it!

Thank you for the reviews!

NEXT TIME: a human Inuyasha is caught my Naraku and teased with words, Sessho shows up to his father and tells him Inuyasha is in trouble and tells his father that he is human form, something Sesshomaru knew nothing about. Also Kagome comes back and Sesshomaru says he will save her stupid Inuyasha, but it will cost her...WHAT THO?


	20. Kagome's Worth

Ah yes I meant full moon, but I guess when I started writing I got so into it that I did not realise I wrote new moon, my bad.

He knew he should not have left alone, but there was no way he was going to let his brother find out about him being human, no way. Inuyasha sat under a tree, his arms crossing and his eyes closed. He had a look of hate on his face, he hated being human, he hated knowing that one day Kagome would fall in love with someone else and he hated that he could not find Naraku.

Inuyasha opened his eyes "Naraku" He whispered,

"Yes, it is I" Naraku's voice was dark, a smirk graced his face,

"So you come to fight me while I'm weak, how pathetic" Inuyasha said not even standing up,

"That maybe so, but I'm not the one hiding because of who I am now am I? Now why is that you do, oh yes your brother does not know, does he"

"What do you want Naraku" Inuyasha would love to fight, but he knew this was just another puppet and he knew this puppet was not really there to fight.

"I was just looking for your miko Kagome"

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms "Yeah and why is that, you want her jewels?" Inuyasha said with a smirk,

"No, I want her" Naraku's dark and evil voice was even darker. Inuyasha stood slowly "Yeah well that's not going to happen" Inuyasha pulled out his sword,

"Ah but it is"

Then, everything went black for Inuyasha.

Sessho opened his eyes, Miroku looked at him "Everything alright?" Miroku asked while holding a fish over the open fire, Sessho stood "No" Then he was gone.

Sessho dashed through the tree's, he would find his father. He knew his father knew nothing of Inuyasha being human, but on this night he would know and Sessho was going to tell him, it was the only way too save Inuyasha now and set the future in motion.

Sessho came to a slow stop, he found his father sitting, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, he looked peaceful.

"Why have you come Sessho?" Sesshomaru didn't even open his eyes.

"Inuyasha is in trouble"

"The half breed is not my concern"

"Naraku has him" Sessho stated now standing in front of his father, Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Inuyasha, he is, human"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open "It is because of his half breed blod from his human mother that he comes too be this way, it has been that way since his birth" Sessho told his father. Sesshomaru could not believe what he was hearing, how had he not known?

Sesshomaru looked past his son and to the well, Kagome would not return till daylight, he could go and be back by then.

"I will stay" Sessho stated,

Sesshomaru stood "Very well" Then with a blink he was gone, leaving his son too watch out for his mother.

Naraku had Inuyasha in chains sitting up, his arm held loose above him. Inuyasha came to "Ugh, what happened" He asked himself,

"I knocked you out cold"

Inuyasha looked up, this time he was looking at the real Naraku.

Sesshomaru flew, he didn't know how but he could feel Naraku all the sudden, he was headed straight for him. Half way he transported turning himself in a blue ball of power, he was soon were he need too be, in a cave that held Naraku and his bother.

"What do you want!" Inuyasha yelled trying too pull on his chains, it was no use in human form.

"I already told you, Kagome, you see I hear she well bare a very powerful child, one that will be mine" A smirk graced his face as he walked closer to Inuyasha,

"You can't have a child with her, your already mated, what a foolish thing choosing the dead over the living"

Inuyasha growled, it was Narkau who killed Kikyo in the first place,

"You wont touch Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled,

"Why not? are you going to stop me, believe me she will bare a child"

"That maybe true, BUT IT WONT BE YOURS!" Inuyasha yelled pulling again at what held him down,

"Oh, and who else is willing to take her? hmm the monk, he is married and the only other person who knows of this child is Sessho, her son so tell me half breed, who will take her, who will you let take you precious miko?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, he didn't want too hear this, this was sick, this was Kagome, pure, beautiful Kagome, who would be worthy of her? Who would love her, who's child would she bare? Who would she come to love?

Inuyasha moved his head and looked past Nakaku "Sesshomaru" He whispered,

"Hmm?" Naraku said as he turned, he then set his eyes on the demon Lord himself. He had arrived just in time too hear everything, now he stood with his hands crossed. He was surprised to hear of Kagome and a child she would bare and even more so that his son knew of it and said nothing of it, but in sort he had, unknowing to them.

"Ah Sesshomaru, come out too play have you?"

Sesshomaru didn't even look at Naraku, his eyes were set hard on Inuyasha. Inuyasha for some reason felt ashamed, being human in front of his brother. Naraku laughed "Aww have you started to have feelings for you brother Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to Naraku "Hmm let just see how much you care" Naraku set his hand up and sent a hard shock to Inuyasha, he screamed in pain, in his human form it hurt and it hurt like hell. Sesshomaru face stayed the same, he knew Naraku's trick and he would play along because he now had a plan of his own.

"If you want to save your brother you will bring the miko Kagome to me"

"I shall do no such thing" Sesshomaru stated calm,

"Ah but you will, here, I will even give you the rest of the jewel"

This shocked both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru,

"Why would you give up the jewel, I am in no mood for your foolish tricks" Sesshomaru stated narrowing his eyes.

Naraku smiled "The child, will be so much more powerful than the jewel"

Inside Sesshomaru was now smirking, yes he had a plan indeed. "Fine, so be it"

"WHAT! SESSHOMARU DON'T YOU DARE!" Inuyasha yelled, but again Naraku shocked him, Sesshomaru took the jewel, turned and left.

Sessho smirked, both Naraku and Inuyasha set the course for what was to come. Sessho knew the moment Inuyasha went into hiding that Naraku would find him, he knew that it was up to him too send his father at the right time, and he had. Sessho opened his eyes to see Kagome coming out of the well, a smile on her face. He also knew that at first, it would not seem like a fairytale, but in the end, a powerful love would come forth.

Sessho stood up "Mother" He whispered, Kagome smiled. Sessho waited, any second his father would arrive and take her away, but it would not be into Naraku's arms Sesshomaru would bid her to, but his own.


	21. Sesshomaru's Trick

AN: ITS STILL *NIGHT/EARLY MORNING* THE SUN HAS NOT RISEN YET so Inuyasha is still a human.

* * *

Kagome smiled at her son but her smile faded when she noticed the look on his face "What"

"It is-

"Miko" Seshomaru cut in, cutting of his son, coming out of the forest. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he stood with the wind blowing in his hair, she moved her eyes though too his hand. Kagome walked slow to him and looked in his held out opened hand. Kagome gasp, she could not believe what she was seeing "Sesshomaru, how did you get these"

"Naraku"

Kagome looked up at him, and something hit her heart "Inuyasha" She spoke "Where is Inuyasha?" The whole time her son stood in the background his eyes set hard and his arms crossed. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment "The half breed was foolish enough to get caught in his weaken human state" Kagome gasp again "Did you not think I would find out miko?"

Kagome was in pure shock "Wait, he was caught by Naraku and you have the jewel" Kagome was putting things together "That means" She didn't finish.

"Father left Inuyasha with Naraku" Sessho stated, he would help this along. Kagome looked at him and then looked back at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru now had his back to her "Come miko"

"Come? I'm not going anywhere with you Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru stopped "Do you wish not too save your half breed?"

Kagome stood for a moment "Yes" Sesshomaru then began to walk and she followed, Sessho would return to the group and let them know what was going on, well not everything that was going on.

"I can't feel him" Kagome said speaking of Naraku. "Your human senses are too weak to feel his low hidden aura" Sesshomaru stated walking ahead of her. Kagome looked in her necklace bottle, at the now whole jewel. "Sesshomaru, how did you get the jewel?" She knew Naraku was not dead.

"He gave them to me"

Kagome stopped "Why?"

Sesshomaru stopped "Be thankful you have them miko"

She was, but she wanted to know why "Why Sesshomaru?" Her voice a little more demanding and less sweet.

"We are here" He spoke, Kagome looked past him and into the cave. "Inuyasha" She whispered.

They didn't walk far before Kagome ran past Sesshomaru "Inuyasha!" She cried as she saw him hanging from the wall. "Ka, Kagome" He said weak his head hanging low. He was bleeding from his mouth and his face held pain. Naraku laughed "For every minute you were gone, I punished him Sesshomaru, but what do you care right? You hate your brother"

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru"How could you leave him here Sesshomaru! She yelled as tears started to form, she was touching Inuyasha's feet, as he was high above her. "Miko, you speak as if he were your mate, or do you forget he has taken the dead miko over you?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, but she didn't turn to him or speak.

"Well Sesshomaru our deal is done I now have the miko" Naraku said showing himself,

Kagome did turn around this time "What" She whispered,

"Bastard" Inuyasha was almost unable too speak, Sesshomaru could hear that his heart beat was becoming weak, he would soon die if he did not get out of there.

Just as Sesshomaru had the thought, he found himself dodging an arrow, her arrow. He went flying back out-of-the-way, Kagome ran at him, Naraku thought he was getting a show and let it happen.

Kagome ran "You jerk!" She yelled. Kagome stopped "I thought" She didn't finish speaking, she pulled out another arrow and aimed it at Sesshomaru "I thought" she closed her eyes,

"You thought what miko?" When she opened them she found him holding her arms, and her arrow down, Kagome looked up at him, she thought they were 'friends', she thought they were in this together. Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered "Do you wish to save your beloved half breed"

Kagome nodded, Sesshomaru pressed his claws into her arms, making Naraku think he was harming her. Sesshomaru then whispered again in her ear "Then you will mother me another child"

Kagome blink, she didn't mind being Sessho 'mother' so if Sesshomaru planned on making another child, she didn't mind being it's mother, but little did she know, that's not what he meant.

"Yes" She spoke,

Sesshomaru tossed her to the ground and sent out a powerful blast, releasing Inuyasha.

Naraku growled and before Sesshomaru could get to him, he moved. Naraku snatched Kagome's necklace and vanished laughing, all with a blink. Sesshomaru growled, he should have attacked Naraku first. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he watched Inuyasha craw to Kagome.

"He got the jewel, Sesshomaru go after him!" Kagome said as she sat up. Sesshomaru said nothing as Kagome and Inuyasha helped each other up.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" The group had arrived, Sessho in tow. Kikyo went right to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango checked both Inuyasha and Kagome over. "Come Inuyasha you must rest" Kikyo told him and she tried to hold him up, Miroku took his other side and they began to walk out.

"Slayer, go I will see to the miko" Sesshomaru spoke, Sango nodded and left. Sessho stayed back and watched his father and mother. Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome "Are you harmed miko?"

"Hm...no" It was a small lie, her arms hurt a bit, it was a lie he smelt. "Very well miko" Sesshomaru turned to walk away but stopped when he heard her make a small noise. When he looked back he saw she had fallen and was holding her ankle, it would seem she had twisted it when he tossed her to the ground, he had not meant too hurt her. Sesshomaru knelt down on one knee "Your hurt" He said,

"Yeah, guess I didn't notice my foot was hurting" She said as she rubbed it. Kagome gasp, she soon found herself bridal style in his arms, and once again her arms were around his neck, he left the cave holding her.

Sessho leaned back against the cave wall with a smile on his lips. He watched as his father carried her off, he watched as she looked up at him and he watched as his father looked down at her. He watched as Kagome laid her head down on his father's shoulder and he watched with a smile as his father let her do it.

They didn't know it yet but the way they looked at each other, that would be their thing. She would look up at him and he would look down at her and soon they would both be thinking, I love you.

"Your are bound to love by blood" He spoke into the wind.

NO ITS NOT THE END...

hehehe ok ok so yes Kagome thinks she is just going to mother him a child of his own doing, she does not know they he meant she will be the one the bare the child!

next chap you find out kikyo his preg, and Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha to back off that Kagome is now his, and oh no Naraku has all of the jewel!


	22. Kikyo's Life & Naraku's Plan

**** I must tell you there will be a part 2 to this and it shall be called 'Love's Bounded Blood' This chap will be a important look and in-site of what will come in that story. ENJOY!

Kikyo held her hands over Inuyasha, her brows together in concentration and anger. Her mate had been hurt, the jewel had been lost and Sesshomaru came once again holding the miko, she knew it had been his fault. Kikyo removed her hands and let Inuyasha sleep, he needed rest.

Kikyo came out of the hut a village leader had lent them too use, her eyes went to Sesshomaru. He was once again sitting against a tree, when Kikyo's shadow blocked his sun light he opened his eyes.

"You left him to die" She told him, it was more of a question though. "I am not my brother's keeper" He stated to her cold,

"But you are his brother, tell me demon do you also care for that girl?" She was speaking of Kagome. Sesshomaru looked back, Kagome, Sango and Sessho had left to get water.

"Do you really loath her that much priestess?" He had asked that of her before.

Yes, Kikyo did hate her but then again not, she had two sides of her self, fighting. Kikyo turned and walked away, leaving as she often did, but this time she was out to find someone, Naraku.

She stood deep in the forest and sent out her aura and her soul collector.

"Looking for me?"

Kikyo looked up in a tree "You are a mere puppet, who I seek is real"

"Ah but I'm afraid this is all you will get" Naraku's puppet said as he flew down from the tree.

"Angry are we miko? Do not be mad at me, be mad at your mates brother, I did offer him the jewel"

Kikyo could not believe what she was hearing "Why would you offer him the jewel" It had to be a trick.

"All I wanted was the other miko, but it would seem my plan backfired on me, put alas I have a new one, an easy one, one you might enjoy helping me with"

Kikyo was sick, Naraku and his tricks. But she let him continue speaking "You see Sesshomaru offered too save your half breed, but only at the aid of the miko"

Kikyo watched him as he walked around her "Do you know what he demanded of her?"

"No" She spoke cold,

"To mother him a another child" A odd smile crossed his face,

Kikyo knew, in an instant Sesshomaru had put it in a way that Kagome would not understand, she would not mother another Sessho but a son of her own womb. "Foolish girl" Kikyo spoke forgetting about Naraku.

"How would you like to become human again, Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked up at Naraku hearing him "Why?" She asked, everything was a trick with him.

"I wish for you too bare your mate a pup"

Kikyo did want to be human and wanted much to bare Inuyasha a son, but why did Naraku want this of her? What was in it for him? "Why, what do you get out of all this?" She asked keeping her eyes on him.

"Think Miko, Kagome will not be able to stand it, she has lost him as a lover, but she knows you can never bare him children. Think of how sad she will be, she will return to her own time"

"Are you that afraid of her?" Kikyo had too be smart, why was Naraku so afraid of Kagome?

"Of her, no my dear miko, I merely wish for her to go back to her own time, I do not wish for her and the demon Lord to mate"

"Why do I care?" Kikyo asked, she didn't care if Sesshomaru did take Kagome, save her from having to see Inuyasha protect her and care for her. "Turst me miko, it would not be wise, think, why would I Naraku be afraid of a mere child? hmmm?"

"Let them mate, if your afraid, it only means their child can defeat you" Kikyo began to walk away,

"They will not mate, Sesshomaru mate a human, he only wishes too pup her"

She stopped "Again, why do I care?" She asked not looking back,

"When and if this is all said and done, where do you think the miko will end up? she will always be your shadow and you know if she calls, Inuyasha will go running"

Kikyo heard his words, and knew he was right. "Human, as if you can give me life"

"I cant, but they can" As soon as he said it 5 people in brown robes walked around her, her in the middle. They were demon's that held miko powers. "Do you wish it so Miko?" Naraku asked.

"Very well" Kikyo agreed.

The elders held out their hands and soon souls were flying into Kikyo's body and when they thought she had enough, they sealed them all in and gave her enough power and energy to live a long human life. Kikyo had closed her eyes, but when she opened them, everyone was gone.

"Kikyo!"

It was Inuyasha voice, he had come looking for her, she looked up from her path when she heard his voice. "Kikyo!"

"I'm here Inuyasha" She called to him, and in no time he was running at her "Kikyo, there you ar-"

Her stopped "Kikyo?" He was confused,

"It is I Inuyasha, I am human once more" It was true her once grave dirt and bones were now flesh and bones. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo walked up "Yes Inuyasha?"

"How,-" She placed her finger on his lips "Why question it Inuyasha, we can now be together, the way we always wanted"

That night they did not return to the group, that night they spent together and alone. That night he spilled his seed into her and that night she conceived, but along with their love was their hate and anger, that night Kikyo conceived twins.

One would be born loving and understanding, a miko.

The other would be born angry and uncaring, a demon.


	23. Kikyo Has Spoken

Miroku stood holding his staff, Sango sat on a log, Kagome sat opposite of her. Sesshomaru stood a few feet behind her with his arms crossed. It was almost noon and everyone was waiting for Kikyo and Inuyasha to return. Sessho stood near the forest, even he was getting restless.

"Sessho, you can see things, do you see them coming any time soon?" Miroku asked he to getting restless and hot,

They all knew that the boy could see things, future things. "I can only see what I really wish to see"

Miroku blinked "So your not- Miroku started,

"It drains my power and energy, power I cannot get back" Sessho stated not looking back at anyone. Sesshomaru heard his son and kept that in the back of his mind. Kagome sighed and Sesshomaru looked at her, he was about too say they could leave and the half breed would catch up, but he didn't have time. Inuyasha and Kikyo came into sight holding hands.

Kagome looked at them, they were holding hands, her eyes wanted to water, Sesshomaru and Sessho could feel her feelings.

"What is everyone staring at?" Inuyasha asked,

"We have been waiting on you Inuyasha" Miroku stated, crossing his arms, his staff tucked in.

"Well we are here, let's get going!" Inuyasha huffed and began to walk off, Kikyo behind him. Sango stood and walked to Miroku "Should we follow?"

"Yes I guess we should" The two began to walk away thinking the rest would follow.

But Kagome just sat there.

Sesshomaru looked from her to his son, his son stood with a wide eyes, as if he just saw something he did not see coming, and in a sense, he had not seen.

"What" Sesshomaru asked, but Sessho just looked at him then at Kagome, it was clear he did not wish to speak in front of her. Sesshomaru then turned back to Kagome "Miko"

Kagome stood up, grabbed her stuff and began to walk, she didn't feel like talking and it was not like Sesshomaru could say anything to make her feel better, or even that he would say something to make her feel better.

Kagome walked by herself and did not speak to anyone. Sesshomaru walked in the back, his son close to him. At night fall Sesshomaru walked into the forest, his son soon followed.

"What" Sesshomaru asked his son,

Sessho was silent for a moment "Kikyo"

"What of her?" Sesshomaru asked, again Sessho stayed silent. Sesshomaru turned to look at him "What" He demanded, Sessho looked at him "She is with child"

Sesshomaru looked shocked at his son "You saw this?"

"No, I smelt it" It was not common to smell such a thing so early, but he was pure blood.

"Father" Sessho whispered

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Return to mother, now!"

Sesshomaru did not question it, with speed he was gone and he knew his son had seen something.

Kagome sat poking at the fire "Your silent" Kikyo said looking at her. Kagome looked up thought the fire but did not say anything "Tell me miko, is something bothering you?" Kikyo was testing her.

Kagome looked away "I'm fine"

Miroku could tell Kikyo was messing with Kagome, Miroku looked Kikyo over, that's when it hit him, no one had noticed her soul stealer's were gone!

"Kikyo!" Miroku stated, Kikyo looked at him with a smirk "Yes monk?"

"Your human!" He stated shocked,

Both Sango and Kagome looked at her and soon knew that it was true. "How?" Sango asked shocked,

Kagome was again frozen, her eyes again wanted to water. Kikyo smiled "I am a miko, it took some time but I was able to find help in returning my life" She said with a smile, Kagome looked down at the ground, what did this mean?

"And soon I shall bare my mate a child"

Kagome's heart stopped "But you can't! what about Nakarku!" Kagome said jumping up.

"Yes what about Naraku, it would seem you did not think about that when you decided you would bare Sesshomaru a child" Kikyo stated with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha said standing up,

"Yes, your brother saved you Inuyasha but only at the aid of your beloved Kagome" Kikyo said standing,

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, looking at her,

"I did no such thing! I said I would be a mother to his child I didn't say I would bare him one!" Kagome yelled back. Kikyo smiled "Foolish miko, did you think it would be that easy, Sesshomaru is using you, or did you forget he is an enemy as well?"

"Priestess" Sesshomaru's cold voice came, he heard everything she had said to Kagome and it angered him so.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled coming at him, but Sesshomaru was in no mood, he sent Inuyasha flying.

Sesshomaru walked up to Kikyo "Tell me priestess why should this Sesshomaru not end your life again?"

"You" Came Kagome's voice, Sesshomaru looked at her "You, you lied to me, tricked me"

"Miko" He warned,

"No, no, you don't talk to me! I thought, I thought-

"You thought what miko?" He asked turning to her all the way,

Kagome was becoming angry "Father" Sessho spoke coming into view.

Sesshomaru then turned to him and when he looked away Kikyo smiled at Kagome, and that was it. Kagome could take no more, she ran.


	24. Mark Of His Own

Naraku smiled, prefect, this was perfect. Had told Kikyo he wanted Kagome to go home, but that was not true. He wanted Kagome to run home alright, that way he could catch her.

"I shall deal with you later priestess" Sesshomaru said turning away. Sessho stepped in front of his father,

"Move" Sesshomaru stated but his son did not move.

"What will you say to her father?" He was stalling his father, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his son, and for the first time he noticed what his son was doing. Sesshomaru said nothing and passed his son and went after Kagome.

"He will catch her" Kikyo spoke with a cold voice,

"No, no he wont" Sessho said, then he walked off, leaving the rest of the group to wounder.

Kagome ran alright, but she didn't make it to the well, she was caught, but it was not Sesshomaru who caught her, it was Naraku.

"Let me go!" She yelled loud,

"Or what?" Naraku asked with a vial smirk his lips near her ear.

"I will fry you!" Her threat was weak even though her voice was loud. Naraku laughed "No miko I don't think you will, see I have the whole jewel, it will take more then your weak human miko powers to kill me"

Kagome struggled against him then hit on the chest "Now miko is that any way to treat that future father of your child" Kagome's eyes got wide in fear, real fear.

"See miko I came right out and told you, unlike Sesshomaru who was hiding it from you"

Kagome was angry "Id rather bare him a child any day then with you!" She said trying to jerk away from him.

"Unhand her"

Both Kagome and Naraku turned to see Sesshomaru, sword drawn. "How nice of you to join us Sesshomaru"

"Unhand her" He stated again,

Naraku laughed "If I did that I could not make her my mate. now could I?"

Kagome's heart froze at those words "Foolish demon, perhaps you should have marked her, oh but that's right you just wanted too pup her"

Sesshomaru's eyes were now bleeding red "Unhand her" He said once more, in a deep tone.

"Oh I think puppy wants to play" Naraku said, then tossed Kagome hard to the ground and took out his sword.

"Today Lord Sesshomaru I shall kill you and then I shall have your miko"

Sesshomaru was far gone, he turned into his demon dog form, something he did not do often. Naraku though just smiled and called for Sesshomaru to attack. Sesshomaru went forward but Naraku with the jewel was quick, he was behind Sesshomaru and slashed his leg. Sesshomaru turned the front of his large body and barked at Naraku.

"Come now Lord Sesshomaru" Naraku said with a smile, Sesshomaru started drooling, his poison seeping out, he turned so now he was facing Naraku, Naraku slashed again but this time Sesshomaru took his sword, his poison melting it. Now Naraku was angry, his body seemed to open and demons came flying out, all Sesshomaru could do was turn his head every which way and snap at them, he was to big, it was hard to fight in this form.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru you have to calm down!" It was Kagome's voice, she now stood at his front leg and was holding onto it. The winds had become strong, and Naraku was still releasing demons. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome "Calm down Sesshomaru!" She yelled at him again. While being in true from held power, it did not always work, Sesshomaru let his beast have control, only because he was fighting himself and if one if fighting with ones self, one can not have control, it angered him, he always had control.

"Sesshomaru, Please!" Kagome yelled,

He barked at her, as if he were telling he to be silent. He needed silence. His mind was speading, her words to Naraku playing in his mind. Should she have to choose, she would choose to give him a son, there it was, in her own words, no trick. So be it.

Then little by little Sesshomaru shrank, till he was standing next to Kagome in human form, his arm around her waist, his mouth on her neck. Kagome held tight to his arms, as he bit down on her, she knew what he was doing and so did Naraku.

"No!" Naraku yelled, he had been blind, he should have never let go of Kagome, now his plan was once again being ruined. Kagome gasp as Sesshomaru's fangs released her neck and were replaced with his lips. He kissed her neck soft and slowly backed his face away from her neck in till his eyes were met with hers. She just looked at him, shocked, scared and wondering what it all meant. They did not look away from each other when the group came running in, they didn't turn away when Naraku laughed and said he would return, that this was not over.

Kagome lifted her hand to her neck, she felt the mark, the mark marking her as his.

"You bastard what did you do!" Inuyasha yelled his sword in his hand.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked coming next to her friend. Sango gasp when she moved Kagome's hand and saw the mark. Sango turned and looked at Sesshomaru, who had his eye set on Kagome. "I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha yelled again, Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha shoulder "I do believe your brother just saved Kagome from Naraku, the real Naraku"

"He didn't have to mark her!" Inuyasha yelled angry. Kikyo stood and could not help but to be mad, why was it that Inuyasha still cared?

Kagome and Sesshomaru were still looking at each other "You saved me" Kagome spoke,

"No I didn't save you" Sesshomaru said, he remember his son asking what he would say to her.

Kagome was confused, what did he mean he didn't save her? Kagome leaned her head over in confusion. Sesshomaru reached out and moved her hair away from his mark and then rubbed his thumb over it. Kagome closed her eyes and let them warm feeling of his hand take her thoughts.

"I didn't save you" He said again, Kagome opened her eyes and looked into his. It then set in with his soft spoken words and the look in his eyes, no he didn't mark her to save her, he marked her because he wanted too, could, because she had not refused him and Sesshomaru was one to accept fate with honor.

mwhahah not then end!


	25. Seeing

They stood alone, they had walked off leaving Miroku to hold back Inuyasha and his yelling. They walked close together, both very quite. They found a tree and stood next to it, a green field with flowing tall grass in their view. Sesshomaru stood with his arms crossed and Kagome stood with her arms to her side.

It was a bit awkward, and Kagome being Kagome she said something, well silly.

"Don't think your gunna get away with just marking me" She was trying to fill the silence, and she was always saying something silly in moments like this. Sesshomaru looked down at her and gave her an odd look, Kagome wanted to giggle, she could tell he had no idea what she was talking about.

Kagome crossed her arms "You know in my time a man ask a woman to marry him"

"We are not in your time miko"

Her time, what would happen if she went back there? "Sesshomaru" She asked is a serious tone,

"Yes miko"

"My time, what if" She didn't finish, she did not know why she was worried, was she happy about being mated to him? Well she was not crying, her fate could always be worst.

"I will not allow it" He said looking off,

"I don't think the well will care if you will not allow it" Kagome pointed out, after all that thing had a mind of its own.

"Then this Sesshomaru shall destroy it"

Kagome looked at him quick "WHAT!"

"It is simple miko, I will destroy it"

"Are you kidding me! my family happens to be on the other side of that well mister!"

"And now you have a family here, or do you wish to return? if so miko, do it now, do not waste my time"

Kagome could not believe what she was hearing "Waste your time, you marked me, not the other way around"

"Then you should stay" He stated calm,

It was his way of saying he wanted her to stay and she knew it. Kagome calmed herself and Sesshomaru soon found her hand on his arm, he looked down at her "You know, I don't think now is the best time to have pups" It was odd to her to say pups but she was more afraid of saying baby's.

"Very well miko, we shall wait" It didn't much matter to him when it happened.

After a moment more of silence both Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to see Sessho coming at them. "Mother" he said quite, Sesshomaru could tell that their son wished to speak to his mother. "I shall return miko, we shall talk of the well later"

Kagome nodded her head and watched him leave, she then looked at Sessho again,

"Everything ok? How is Inuyasha"

"He is fine" Was all he said, he then watched as his young mother sat down, he sat with her.

"You must not wait" He said looking at the ground,

"What?" Kagome asked, she did not know what he was speaking of,

"You must not wait, to have, pups" He looked at her with the last word, Kagome stared at him.

"I wish to show you" He said reaching his hand out to her forehead,

"Show me?" She said slow as she watched him place his hand on her head. Kagome closed he eyes and so it began. She saw a baby born, black hair with a moon upon its head, then fighting, but the last part was hard to see, it was a blur.

"You should stay with father" He spoke,

In her mind she saw herself being pulled into the well, Sessho and someone she could not tell was reaching out for her, she knew it was her other child though, she even saw Sesshomaru running after her. Sessho pulled his hand away,

"If you do not allow him to destroy the well, you will leave us all behind, do not forget mother, you have been given immortality, you could see your family again"

Kagome opened her eyes, it was true, she could live to see them again. "Do you hate him" Sessho asked,

"What?"

"Do you dislike father?"

Kagome looked down "No, I like him fine" She said with a small smile, she was looking at the ground.

"Then will you stay miko" A deep voice spoke,

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru standing behind her, Sessho was still looking at her. Kagome was surprised, he was now asking her to stay. Kagome stood up and faced Sesshomaru "Yes I will stay" Her had given up something great for fate, she was aware of his feeling of humans and knew how he hated that both his father had mated to one, and now, he had to. What right did she have, this was her duty, and she would accept it with honor and grace, regardless of how she felt or what she wanted, or what she though she wanted.

"Then come my mate, it is time for you too say goodbye too your family, we shall destroy the well tonight"

Kagome left with Sesshomaru, they walked side by side, he looked forward and she looked down. She was sad, but she knew her family would be ok with this, and with her immortality she knew she could have a chance in seeing them again.

Sessho smiled, his father was growing attached the Kagome. Sesshomaru wanted Kagome to stay.


	26. The Link Destroyed

"Your what!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up,

"It has to be done Inuyasha" Kagome said, she didn't know why he was so shocked, she thought he would be happy.

"That is unwise, this not your time or place" Kikyo stated crossing her arms,

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to her "You were once dead, yet you now walk the land of the living"

She had no right to say anything to Kagome,

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Sango asked with concern on her face,

"Yes" Kagome answered looking down,

"Well if your sure that we give you our support" Miroku added as he stood "We shall walk you to the well, we shall wait your return"

Kagome smiled and her and Sesshomaru began to make their way to the well,

"Well are you coming Inuyasha, your friend is giving up her life for us"Miroku asked looking back at his half demon friend.

"She aint doing it for me" Inuyasha said as he stood and crossed his arms, he didn't understand, why was she going too let Sesshomaru destroy the well? They said nothing more than that, that the well was to be destroyed. It didn't sit well with Inuyasha, he wanted to know more.

Kagome had one knee on the well, her other foot was on the ground. Her hands held her place as she looked back at her friends. Inuyasha could not believe she was going to let Sesshomaru destroy the well. Inuyasha was going to ask Sesshomaru what was going on as soon as Kagome left.

Kagome gave a faint smile and jumped into the well, she would be gone only a day.

"Alright Sesshomaru, whats going on" Inuyasha demanded,

Everyone turn to look at Sesshomaru, thought he was looking at the well he would soon destroy.

"It does not concern you half breed"

"Kagome concerns me, so this does concern me, Kagome was mine way before she was yours Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped,

Sesshomaru turn and looked at his brother "Yet she is my mate half breed, I am not the fool you are"

Sesshomaru turned his eyes away from his brother. Inuyasha didn't understand that statement at all "Yeah well she is still my concern!" Inuyasha was going to fight this. Sesshomaru gave no response to Inuyasha, he just sat and watched the well.

"Sesshomaru I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha yelled,

"It has to be done"

Everyone turn to look at Sessho, he stood with his eyes on his fathers back.

"Yeah and why is that" Inuyasha snapped at Sessho

Sessho turned to him "Because, she is the future"

Inuyasha stayed quite after that, he still didn't understand, but he knew he would be wasting his breath, both Sesshomaru and Sessho spoken in riddles to him.

It was a sad scene. She stood with her head down, her hands in her mothers hands. Her grandfather and brother held onto her. It shocked her that none of them cried, her grandfather told her that he was not surprised. Her mother had just smiled and told her that everything would be ok and that they loved her and would miss her.

That night she ate well with her family, a feast. She said goodbye too her room and stuff and slept in the bed with her mother, it would be a very, very long time before she would seem them again, well for her anyway.

Kagome decided not to take stuff with her, the only thing she did take was photo's of her family. It would not be wise to take things from the future that she could not return. Even thought she would now change the future, she didn't want to do it more than needed to be.

That morning her family awoke early to see her off, he grandfather told her that he would tell the school that she was now studying in the United States, and not dying. Her mom gave her lots of food and her brother gave her a hug.

They watched as she waved and ran back into the old well house, they smiled as they watched her disappear. Her grandfather decided that from now on, the well house doors would stay wide open, just in case.

Kagome returned to the past very early. The dew was still fresh on the ground, the birds were not even awake yet. Kagome climbed out of the well and her eyes met Sesshomaru's. They met half way, Kagome was now by his side. Her back was to the well, he was facing the well. He looked down at her, but she did not look at him, instead she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru then looked back at the well, raised his hand and within seconds a blast filled the air, and that was it..

The well was gone.


	27. Touch Me Slient

She walked away from the group slowly, he let her go.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up from his sleep. The sound had woken them all up. It was then that they all noticed the well gone, he had destroyed it.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha then asked, not seeing her around.

"I will follow" Came Shesso voice, he then turned and walked away, following Kagome, his hair swaying behind him. Sesshomaru stayed in place, he would not follow, he would let his son watch over her first.

"Damn it all" Inuyasha said with a hard look on his face, he then started to walk off,

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha stopped at the sound of Miroku's voice "Perhaps we should leave Kagome alone for a little while" Miroku's voice was calm but stern.

"What! alone? are you kidding me, Naraku could be around!"

"Sessho did follow her Inuyasha, if something was to happen he would be there" Miroku pointed out a sigh coming from him.

"Yeah well, so will I" He then started to walk away again,

"Inuyasha" Came the hard voice of his brother, his tone was strong and left no room for argument,

"You will leave her" Sesshomaru demanded not looking at his brother, but at the mess in front of him.

"Monk" Sesshomaru said his name and Miroku turned to him,

"Yes?"

Sesshomaru began to walk away "Make sure it is sealed" He was speaking of the well...

* * *

Inuyasha was aggravated all day, not only had Kagome not come back yet, but neither had Sesshomaru or Sessho.

"I hope Kagome is alright" Shippo said sitting alone, knees to his tiny chin. Everyone had returned to Kaede's hut and where now just sitting around.

"Its her own damn fault for letting that bastard destroy the well!" Inuyasha snapped, no more angry than worried.

"Your so mean Inuyasha!" Shippo stated sticking his tongue out,

"She would not have let him do it, without good reason Inuyasha" Miroku spoke as the voice of reason. He sat on the ground with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, his hand inside he sleeves. Inuyasha growled in annoyance and then sat down.

Kagome walked and she knew that her son followed her, even though he had hidden his aura, she was not stupid. It didn't bother her at first, but then she felt Sesshomaru. Kagome stopped at a tree, the sun was now going down, Sesshomaru did not hide his aura. He walked up to his son and without a word sent him away.

Sesshomaru waited for his son to be long gone before setting his eyes back on her. She still stood with her hand on the tree. The night wind blew her skirt and hair, it was a site to see. She stood there with the moon and stars light making her skin glow and Sesshomaru felt need, she after all was now his mate.

He slowly walked up to her till he was standing behind her, so close her back was almost touching his chest. She didn't speak.

"Are you afraid, miko?" He was not sure why he asked that, the silences for once bothered him.

"Living forever? No" She answered out of the blue, he had just asked if she was afraid, but not of what.

Sesshomaru's fangs began to grow "Are you afraid of me miko?"

Kagome dropped her hand from the tree and looked down "No, not you yourself"

What did she mean by that? Sesshomaru's fangs were now showing and he stepped forward, his chest was now touching her and he felt her breath freeze. Kagome turned around quick and looked at him. Kagome's hands grabbed his outer layer and she pulled up. She didn't know what had come over her, maybe is was all that had happened, maybe it was the simple fact that she was his mate, something was pulling them together.

Kagome had pulled herself close and he didn't move, her lips were very close to his, her eyes were closed.

"Are you, afraid of me?" Kagome asked in a whisper,

"Do not be foolish miko" He said back in a whisper only she could hear.

"I should ask you, if you afraid of my touch" She whispered as she open her eyes and brought one of her hands to his face and rested it on his cheek. Her lips still so close to his, he could almost feel them as she spoke again "Are you of my touch miko?" He asked, she should be afraid, she should summit to him. He was a killer, he had tried to kill her.

"How would I know, you've never touched me" She answered,

Then this over powring feeling washed over him, male pride rose to a silent challange, he found that he wanted to cover every inch of her small body with his own, his powerful lips covered hers and his arm went tight around her waist. Kagome was still on her tip toes, one hand on his chest and on his face. The kiss was hard and full of passion, their bond was pulling them. Sesshomaru's mouth dominated hers but she kissed back with force. Kagome was still young and innocent, yet at this moment she seemed like a woman who knew what she was doing, sexy and his beast wanted her as he himself did. This was unlike her, a side of her he had not seen, but he knew well it was because of his mark, she was his mate. He broke the kiss but they did not move, he stuck his nose to her neck. His hand went and grabbed the wrist of her hand that was touch his face. "What are you doing miko?" What was she doing to him, his desire should not have seen so strong, but it was. She just stood their with wide eyes, he had kissed her, she was out of breath.

Kagome's eyes soften and she leaned her neck closer to his mouth and nose "Miko" He warned,

"If you do not stop, I shall take you here and now"

But she just leaned he neck in closer, and his mouth covered her mark, his mark, with a warm deep kiss and she gasped.

Sesshomaru pulled away, it hit him, she was doing this because of duty, that had to be it, this was out of place for her, why, duty was the answer he came up with,

"How foolish of me miko"

"Hu?" She was confused,

"How foolish of me to think miko- He stopped and then turned away,

"To think, what?" What was he thinking?

"We shall go to my castle, we have a duty" He said it cold, not really understanding why he was angry, what did he care.

"Duty?" She whispered, the only thing on her mind was his warm lips, it then hit her, he thought she only did this because of what Sessho told her. Sesshomaru began to walk away, but Kagome ran quick and grabbed his hand "Sesshomaru! This has nothing to do with duty!" She said it quick.

Sesshomaru turned around and came close to her "Tell me miko" He leaned in close, his lips again close to hers, his hair covering his eyes "Did you kiss this sesshomaru because you wanted to? I am not foolish miko"

Kagome gasp and a tear rolled down her eye, did he not feel what she felt, had this been a fake moment to him? She was sure she had felt something, was she wrong?

"You do not answer miko,therefore this Sesshomaru is right" He began to pull away, but she followed, her hand grabbed his shirt again and she pushed her chest up to his and placed her lips onto his. He was shocked and frozen. Kagome pulled away "I did it, cause I wanted to, because I-

He didn't want her to finish that sentence, he didn't need to hear it, so again he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her tight to him, his lips once again dominating hers. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up without a word held her bridal style, she gasp at the sudden move. She was going to say his name and ask what he was doing, but he seemed so sure, so she set her head against him and let him carry her off.

Sessho stood behind a tree with a hard look on his face, he watched as his father carried the miko through the forest and away from everyone.

"You love her, don't you father? Soon mother will bare you a child and soon the one I am to love and protect will be born"

It started some what forced, both thinking it was duty and honor, neither thinking it was love. But once their lips met, all of what and how was forgotten and pure passion was born, after all a miko is to always be pure and a demon is to never touch a miko, it was forbidden and ever so hot, a heat of an attraction neither could deny, all they needed was a push, and a push they got.

* * *

Anyone wanna take a wack at who child Sessho will fall in love with?


	28. Bound To Love By Blood-END

She was laid on his bed, her hand out beside her head. She looked up at him without a word, was she in shock? She must have been, they were silent the whole way to his home and when he walked down the hall he spared no one a glance. She knew as they passed that all the guards and servants were all watching, shocked looks on their faces, thought she herself was not even looking at them, she watch him and his stone set face.

He dropped her on his bed and that is where she laid looking up at him. For the first time in her life she decided to stay quite. She had already been shown what was to happen, or what could happen. One thing for sure, she would bare his child, but it was her choice to let him destroy the well that changed what she saw. She would now be here, forever. Forever would she be his, right? Did he wish that really? If he had not he would not destroy the well, right? So many things ran in her head. He stood over her, his eyes set on hers, was he thinking? Or was he trying to figure out what she was thinking? Did he, love her? No, not possible, did she love him? She could not answer that right now, all she knew was she was about to lose her innocence and by the hands of a man who once tried to kill her, by a man who took her as his own, by not just a man, but a demon.

by a demon who didn't love her?

It was as if he had read her last thought for her turned away from her, ready to leave. Kagome sat up quick and grasped his hand. He froze and looked back at her. It was not his fault after all that they were bound like this. He to had touch her as she was about to touch him. He looked in her eyes and her eyes soften. She laid back, pulling him. He turned and let her pull him to her. Kagome laid all the way back on the bed, her hair all around her. Sesshomaru had one knee on the bed, one hand beside her head and one hand in her hers, holding it down. Their noses almost touched, but he then bared his fangs and went to her neck. His fangs set into his mark once more and Kagome closed her eyes, this was it.

By a demon who didn't love her?

She didn't know what to do, touch him, lay there? He moved away from her neck and she saw the blood on his mouth, her blood from her neck, from his mark on her. She watched his blood covered lips as they lowered to hers. Again his lips covered hers, then within their kiss she felt him slide his own tongue against his own fang, and now he was filling her mouth with his blood. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, taking in his blood, though she knew not why.

Once he pulled back she opened her eyes. He was clear of blood. He was still over her and soon she felt his hand slide up her leg. For him killing many, he had soft, big, warm hands. Kagome's breath hitched as he removed her under garments. His eyes were on her lips, his hair was a curtain around them. He was so close, she wanted to kiss him again. Now the cool air was rushing up her leg and to her womanhood, she wanted to be warm not cold, and soon she knew she would be very warm. He ran his hand up and down her leg and she gulped and soon her hands had a mind of their own. She began undoing his top, she now could see his bare chest, thought she did not remove his top all the way. She ran her hands up his chest and he closed his eyes and purred. That made Kagome close her eyes for a moment. When she open them up she raised up a bit, her hands flat on his chest. She kissed his chest and his purr became louder till it turned into an aroused growled. She felt him grip on the rest of her bottoms, then she felt them no more, he had ripped them off. She then pushed the rest of his top off. He pushed himself till he was all the way over her. She looked into his eyes and he looked back at her, soon his lips met hers again and she found her hand removing his bottoms, thought they only slid to his knees. As he kissed he ripped away her top and his hand went tight on her breast. She leaned up into the kiss and when he touched them, her intake of air had became strong, she had never been touched like this. It was as if he was hungry for her. His mouth left hers and went to her left breast, he squeezed with his hand and sucked hard with his mouth, she made a noise and her hand went to his hair and held on tight. His mouth left one and went to the other, again he squeezed and sucked hard. It was like he thirst for her, this man, this demon who did not love her?

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back and his tounge flickered on her nipple, she soon felt his hardness on her leg. He moved his body up and soon she felt his hardness on her entrance. Was it going to happen quick? She was about to open her eyes when she all the sudden felt his finger go into her. She sucked in air and her grip on his hair got even tighter, her head was still slung back against the pillow.

"You are wet miko"

She could not believe he was talking and about that, a blush came to her cheeks.

"You blush, yet I am touching you"

She wished he would shut up for once. She felt his finger remove from her and she relaxed a bit.

"Are you sure miko, that it is not you who is afraid of my touch?"

She looked at him quick, but he was not joking his look was serious, but she offered no answer and with that she saw he grab himself. What was he going to do now? She felt him move his dick to her entrance, he moved to push his head in and she inhaled.

"Are you afraid" He ask her again his head sitting at her entrance

"No" She whispered, but she was a little,

"Tell me your afraid miko" It was almost as if he wanted her to stay it,

"No" She refused, was he playing with her?

"Tell me then miko, that you want this Sesshomaru inside of you"

She spoke, for some reason she did not need to think, it just came out,

"I want you inside me" Her hand reached down and held his that held himself at her entrance. He gave her hateful look, what was he trying to prove? Did he want her to stop him? He didn't want this did he? She looked at him almost sad at the thought. He leaned in close, again his mouth right on top of hers, she could feel his lips as he talked again,

"Do you wish for me to fill your womb miko, my seed deep in you, do you wish to bare my child?"

She didn't know why but that made her more heated than she already was and she knew he was hoping for the opposite. Her mouth reach up quick, as if she wanted to silence him and covered his lips, this time she was the one kissing him and he was kissing her back. She pulled back a bit and whispered "Yes"

His free hand went to the back of her head and grasped her hair, as if to keep her mouth close to him "Even by a man who does not love you"

She gasp and had no time to reply, for he pushed his hard manhood deep within her warm, wet, soft, waiting, innocent passage. She held tight to his arms as he stilled for her to adjust. Her eyes found his and he seemed angry, why? Had he read her thought?

"You, know, nothing miko" He told her through his gritted teeth. A tear ran down her cheek, she understood, he must have been feeling what she was feeling. Her doubt about him loving her. Was he to wondering about her? Did he wish for her love? No, not him?

"What, what don't I know?" She asked, trying hard to forget the pain she felt.

He pulled back and pushed into her, her back arched, her breast rose up and she heard him growl another aroused growl. He leaned down and his mouth found her breast again. Kagome closed her eyes, her heat swelled. He moved in and out of her, slow at first, very slow but then quicker and quicker. It was if he was getting more angry with each push into her. But he held onto her so tight as if he didn't want to let her go, and his mouth played with her neck and her mark as if to reassure himself she was his. It then hit her, he was not angry with her, but himself. But why?

His lips once again lingered over hers "You know nothing miko" He panted then kissed her.

She arched and dug her nails into his arms. It was as if his dick was getting harder, but it was her walls getting tighter, she would cum soon. She broke this kiss "I know, I know, I do know, I love you!" she screamed the last past as if he would not hear her, she then broke and came for him, yelling his name as well. She felt him push hard into her, then she and everyone else heard his howl of pleasure. He panted on top of her as his seed rushed into her, it was warm and she could feel it.

Soon it stopped and Sesshomaru laid down and pulled her on top of him. He now laid flat on his back and she laid flat on top of him, both of her hands on his chest, he was still in her. One of his hand went behind his head and the other laid on her back. Sesshomaru moved his legs a bit and she knew he was getting rid of his pants that laid at his feet. "Sesshomaru?"

"Rest mate" He spoke quick, she looked up at him, his eyes were closed. His words seemed calm. Kagome closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat, it helped her fall asleep.

She felt something warm and tight around her chest and it was holding on tight, she then felt and heard his growl. Kagome opened her eyes and was about to ask what but when she opened her eyes she saw a man bowing, he was standing front of her. The hand she felt was Sesshomaru, he was holding a sheet tight over her body and he was growling at the man.

"Forgive me!" The man said,

"Leave!" Sesshomaru snarled,

The man ran from the room and shut the door, Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, he was looking at the door with hate. She turned away, he was protecting her? The man was just a servant who had not meant to come in as he did. Soon she felt her self being laid down, he was now over her. It was then that she felt he was still in her.

"No no else shall see you" He said holding her hands down, Kagome nodded yes that she agreed. Sesshomaru leaned down and sniffed her neck and Kagome closed her eyes. She felt him get hard inside her.

"I shall take you again"

She said nothing but let him move within her. She matched him move for move, and again she came for him, this time she yelled his name into his neck and this time when he came he bit her. Once he calmed her removed his fangs from her as well as himself. She was hurting.

"You are sore"

"Yes"

He carried her to the indoor hot springs. He got in and sat her in his lap. She laid there on his chest for a long while before he moved her and told her to bath. He got out and left the room, but she did not think to much, she let the warm water heal her bottom. She did not stay to long, she left and went back into the room. There waiting for her was a long white sheer robe that went to the floor, she put in on and the went to his large window. She moved the sheer curtain and let the sun hit her, it was warm. For some reason Kagome smiled and her hand reached down and rest on her flat belly.

Kagome let go of the curtain and gasp when she felt his warm chest on her back, his hand large hand on top of hers. His nose went to her neck "You are with child" He told her into her neck and Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Sesshomaru removed his nose and she looked back at him and he kissed her just as quick. It was warm, strong and soft. This by a man who did not love her?

Slowly Sesshomaru removed his mouth from hers "We were bound to love by blood miko"

He then kissed her again, held her tight against him, his hand protecting her womb and their unborn child.

This by a demon, who loved her.

* * *

THE END

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH

OK so that is the end, but not. To read the next part you will look for the story titled

"Loves Bounded Blood"


	29. END AN

* READERS, NO Sessho is not going to LOVE his half sibling* I'm not into incest either ppl ewwww.

LOVES BOUNDED BLOOD is the Sequel and is already up and has 17 cheapers to it, please go to it to read the rest and please review!

THANK YOU ALL for making this my most reviewed story!


End file.
